


Tous ensemble

by IantoIsAlive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoIsAlive/pseuds/IantoIsAlive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Stiles veut réunir la meute pour le réveillon du 24 décembre et comment cette idée allait tout changer pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'idée du siècle

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, je me décide enfin. Je publie le 1er chapitre de ma toute première fic. Elle comporte quatre chapitres de la même longueur plus ou moins. Pas complètement satisfaite, je me raccroches au fait que je ne peux que m'améliorer. 
> 
> Pour ceux et celles qui recherchent de l'action ou qui seraient contre les relations entre hommes, ne lisez pas cette fic. Elle est toute guimauve comme dirait certains. 
> 
> Les reviews seront tout de même les bienvenues. Bonne lecture à tous ceux et celles qui s'aventureraient à la lire.

Dans quelques semaines allaient se dérouler les fêtes de fin d'année. Stiles avait dans l'idée d'organiser les festivités pour lui et le reste de la meute.

\- Super idée Stiles, encore une fois, tu te surpasses... j'sais pas si ça va être possible mais ce serait cool.

En effet, il voulait réunir tout le monde le soir du 24 décembre, être tous ensemble, c'est ce que Stiles désirait après tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus ces derniers temps.

Ils avaient eu droit a une deadpool, des tueurs professionnels, ou pas d'ailleurs, un bébé Derek, déjà avec ses sales manies, une Kate psychopathe devenue jaguar-garou, comme quoi mise à part un ou deux spécimens de la famille, les Argent étaient à éviter. Mais en plus, grâce à cette chère Kate, ils avaient dû aller jusqu'au Mexique, La Iglesia, pour sauver Scott, et Kira par la même occasion. En gros, une accumulation d'emmerdes en direct de Beacon Hills avec sortie de groupe au Mexique.

Braeden, après de vives explications avec Derek était repartie chercher le DesertWolf, celle-ci ne pouvait rester en place ; lui de son côté lui avait expliqué qu'il la recevrait toujours car elle l'avait bien aidé mais il ne se sentait pas de l'attendre à chaque fois qu'elle partirait en chasse, en tout cas, il ne voulait pas l'attendre elle, pas à ce point, ça n'allait pas jusque là pour lui. Leur histoire était donc finie. Malia, elle, désirait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, retrouver sa mère qui devait être selon Peter, le DesertWolf, elle était donc partie en compagnie de Braeden, restant en bons termes avec Stiles.

Stiles se trouvait à la biblio en compagnie de Scott :

\- J'comprends rien à s'qu'on doit faire!! C'est dingue quand est-ce qu'ils vont enfin comprendre que j'ai pas envie de travailler dans ce domaine et que ça me passe par au-dessus ?

\- Même galère mon frère... pour tout le monde, et toi, t'as beau être un Vrai Alpha, t'y coupera pas, tu bosseras sur s'dossier de chimie, c'est moi qui t'le dit.

\- Bah tiens justement, tu fais quoi là toi ? Parce qu'on dirait pas de la chimie, t'es pas en train de bosser.

Stiles avait répondu à Scott sans lever son nez. Il gribouillait un genre de liste sur une feuille de papier.

\- …

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi ?

\- T'accouches ? Tu fabriques quoi là?

\- T'occupes.

\- Bah....

\- Quelle éloquence !! dit Stiles en souriant

\- Oh ça va !! Dis-moi plutôt s'que tu trafiques.

\- Ok, ok t'excites pas, toute façon t'es concerné...Alors voilà, écoutes moi bien, me répéterai pas, c'est chiant. T'es bien placé pour savoir qu'après s'qui nous est tombé sur la poire ces derniers temps, on aurait bien besoin de souffler un peu et j'avais dans l'idée d'organiser une soirée, une bouffe.... un truc ensemble.

\- Ouuuuuuaii, vas-y développes.

\- Voulaisquelameuteentièrefêtenoëlensemble. Stiles avait parlé d'une traite sans respirer.

\- Là j'suis désolé Stiles mais va falloir articuler mon vieux parce que j'ai beau avoir certaines capacités, ce coup-ci je coince.

\- Toute la meute...ensemble...pour noël... C'est bon, c'est monté jusqu'à ton cerveau d'Alpha ?

\- Toute la meute ?

\- Ouai, pourquoi ?

\- Tous ensemble ?

\- Bah oui t'es sourd ou tu l'fais exprès ma parole ?

\- J'sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou en rire, franchement.

\- Je vais droit dans le mur tu penses ? Enfin si t'y arrives encore, ton cerveau est avec nous là ou ... ? C'est pas la mer à boire, une soirée ensemble, c'est pas comme si on allait s'entre-tuer. Enfin, j'espère pas....

\- En parlant de s'entre-tuer, quand tu dis toute la meute, tu penses aussi à Derek, non ?

\- Si Derek, un de ceux par qui tout a commencé et continue d'ailleurs, est pas là, c'est plus ensemble et la meute sans Derek, ça serait complètement débile. En plus, il se retrouve seul depuis que Peter est enfermé à Eichen House, que Cora est au Mexique et que c'est fini avec Braeden... bien que ce dernier point me procure une inteeeennnnse satisfaction. Dit-il avec un léger sourire. 

\- Qu...Quoi ? Scott avait mal cru entendre.

\- Rien, laisses, je m'parles à moi-même. Alors t'en penses quoi ? Vraiment ?

\- J'suis pas vraiment contre une réunion de la meute autour d'un verre et même plus, même si ça nous fait rien, mais il y en a qu'il va falloir convaincre, j'te préviens. Et tu vas tout organiser seul ou t'as besoin d'aide ?

\- A ton avis... à qui je devrais demander de l'aide pour organiser une soirée à Beacon Hills ? Huummm ?

\- Lydia.

\- Exactement mon grand !! Tu vois quand tu veux !!

\- Hééé !!!

\- Oui ?

\- Laisses tomber, je te déteste.

\- Non, tu m'adores et j'le sais, dégage de là, hors de ma vue que je mette au point ma liste de personnes à prévenir et tout le reste. Parce que tu vois, c'est du boulot d'organiser un truc pareil, la déco, la bouffe, les invités, l'alcool, pas pour tout le monde, non parce que y en a certains qui sont pas majeurs alors je voudrais pas de problèmes. Tu sais s'que sais de vivre avec un père shérif ? Un truc de dingue, vraiment, tu sais à l'avance s'que pourrait coûter ta connerie. En plus.....tiens justement prévoyons des capotes, juste au cas où parce qu'avec la bande d'excités qu'on s'traîne, manquerait plus qu'ils nous fassent des gosses non mais j'te jure...putain Scott... t'imagines ...

-Stiles !!

\- Quoi !!

\- Mais arrêtes de crier !

\- T'as commencé, me cherches pas mec.

\- T'es parti où là ? Tu commences déjà à paniquer.

\- Oh. Xcuses.

\- Ouai bah, je dois y aller. On se voit demain.

- Ok. Salut. Stiles replongea aussitôt sur sa feuille.

Scott sorti de la biblio où Stiles et lui n'avaient strictement rien foutu. De toute façon il savait qu'avec Stiles comme binôme, sa note de chimie n'allait certainement pas en pâtir, loin de là et il était intrigué par l'idée de son meilleur ami d'organiser le réveillon de Noël avec le reste de la meute. 

Au détour d'un couloir.

\- Lydia !!

\- Scott ? D'où tu viens ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'étais enfin décidé à bosser ?

Scott la regardait tout en souriant car malgré ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle restait la même, leur Lydia, avec un caractère à faire peur, pas qu'elle était méchante mais quand elle avait une idée quelque part.....

\- Oui.... euh...non... bref, Stiles voudrait te parler me semble, il est à la biblio. J'te laisse, je dois passer voir Deaton. A plus.

\- A... plus. En se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

En rentrant dans la bibliothèque, elle aperçut de suite Stiles qui apparemment était captivé par une feuille tout à fait banale. En vérité, il était surtout en train de se demander comment convaincre la ligne 1 de bien vouloir accepter ce qu'il allait lui proposer.

\- Stiles

-...

\- Stiiiiles, allô la terre.

\- Hein ? Ah, euh, Lydia ? Tu fiches quoi à la bibliothèque ? Comme si t'en avais besoin.

\- Je sais mon grand, tu m'arriveras jamais à la cheville.

\- Ouais, dans tes rêves ma jolie.

Ils adoraient se vanner connaissant tous les deux l'intelligence de l'autre.

\- Paraît que tu veux me parler, j'ai croisé Scott y a pas 5 min.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai.

\- Bah vas-y parles!

\- Disons que j'aurais besoin de toi pour organiser une soirée... le réveillon de Noël en fait et … euh... j'aimerais assez que tout le monde se réunisse, pour lâcher un peu la pression de ces derniers mois.

\- Toute la meute ?

\- Ouais

\- Tous ensemble ?

\- Vous vous êtes donné le mot avec Scott ma parole, pas possible !!

\- Pas du tout.

\- Avoues que ça surprend quand même, vous m'avez sorti exactement la même chose et...

\- C'est ton idée qui me surprend mais j'suis pas contre. On serait combien ?

\- Euh attends, je recompte. 1, 2, 3..... 13, on serait 13 en comptant : Liam, Kira, Scott, Deaton, Mason, Parish, Isaac puisqu'il est revenu, mon père, la mère de Scott, Derek, Cora, moi et toi.

\- Cora ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Elle est repartie au Mexique non ?

\- C'est le hic, faudrait aussi que tu m'aides de ce côté là. Tu pourrais essayer de la convaincre de ramener ses jolies fesses de Hale poilues dans le coin pour un moment avec son frère et le reste de la meute, tous ensemble. Bien que « tous ensemble » ne soit pas le fort de cette famille, ça serait plutôt « cassez-vous et arrêtez de m'emmerder !». Je présume qu'ils n'ont pas fait ça depuis trop longtemps.

\- T'es pas gonflé !!! Me demander un truc pareil !

\- Tu préfères te taper Derek peut être, huuuummm ?

\- Euh non tout compte fait, Cora me paraît pas si terrible.

\- Ok, donc on fait ça, j'ai déjà partagé les autres, t'en auras cinq y compris Cora à convaincre, ça sera du gâteau pour toi, tiens pour ce qui est des autres, je te laisse : Liam, Mason, Cora, Isaac et Parish. Parish, ça t'va hein ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ? Avait dit Lydia en haussant les épaules.

Stiles souriait, il avait depuis longtemps admis que Lydia ne serait qu'une très bonne amie et il avait remarqué l'intérêt mutuel que se portaient le flic, accessoirement collègue de son père et sa douce Lydia.

\- Mais bien sûr.... de mon côté, je me tape, Scott, Kira, Deaton, mon père et Mélissa, et enfin je prends Derek le BBW.

\- Tu prends, hein ? Lydia avait ce sourire qui disait « je sais ce que tu essaies de cacher »

\- Oh ça va, ma langue a fourché.

\- Ta langue ?

\- Lydia, depuis quand tu m'fais des remarques de ce genre ? Tu traînes avec n'importe qui ma parole.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, j'suis une princesse moi, môsieur !!! Et une princesse en mission !!!

Elle avait crié cette dernière phrase, sortant de la biblio en s'attirant les regards mécontents de ceux qui étaient réellement en train de bosser. Elle s'en fichait éperdument. C'était Lydia.

Stiles lui, savait qu'elle avait découvert ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ancien Alpha et ce, depuis un moment. Va falloir la jouer fine sur ce coup là.

\- Et maintenant opération « cognage contre un mur ».

Durant quelques jours Stiles avait fait le tour de la déco qu'il pourrait prendre de chez lui. Un jour, en sortant du lycée, il se décida et après avoir démarré sa chérie, il se rendit directement chez Derek lui faire sa demande... lui faire sa demande... enfin lui demander de passer le réveillon ensemble, avec la meute. Il devra lui expliquer que sa petite sœur sera probablement là parce que c'est Lydia qui allait lui demander, bah oui !! Personne n'ose dire non à Lydia. Lui demander de passer cette fête tous ensemble était une chose mais il voulait également la faire au loft. Comment lui faire accepter ? Ca n'allait pas être simple.

\- Je vais mourir, je vais mourir.... il va m'tuer.

Stiles était en train de sautiller sur place devant l'entrée de l'immeuble où se trouvait le loft de Derek.

\- Suis sûr que suis venu pour rien et si j'essaie quand même, j'vais soit me faire tuer soit m'en prendre une monumentale. Et il fit mine de se retourner pour remonter dans sa voiture mais à ce moment là....

\- Et pourquoi je t'en mettrais une dis-moi ? Pas que l'envie m'en manque généralement mais bon....

-P'tain Derek, t'abuses mec, j'ai vraiment failli avoir une crise cardiaque !!

\- Failli ? Mince dit-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ha ha très drôle mon loup... Attends, tu viens de faire de l'humour là ? Wow, jamais j'aurais cru voir ça. J'vais jamais m'en remettre. C'est la période c'est ça, comme la pleine lune influe sur vous les loulous bah pour la période de noël, on a le droit aux miracles. C'est peut être ça. 

\- La ferme et dis-moi pourquoi t'es là. T'es chiant.

\- On peut monter ? J'aimerais te parler.

_Moooon Dieu si Lydia était là, elle me pousserait au cul c'est certain._

Derek passa devant Stiles sans rien dire, il se demandait qu'est-ce que cet hyperactif agaçant lui voulait encore.

Stiles croyant qu'il lui avait mis un vent comme d'hab fut tenté de laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui mais en repartant il entendit Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Ramènes tes fesses si tu veux pas que ce soit moi qui vienne te chercher. Tu voulais me parler non ?

\- Euh ouai, parler, ouai, enfin on va essayer. 

Cette dernière partie avait été murmurée mais pas assez pour que le loup ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Avec un haussement de sourcils il suivit Stiles jusqu'à son loft. Il ne pourrait jamais être tranquille, c'est dingue, ces gosses allaient le fatiguer plus qu'une bande de Berserkers enragés.

Tout en montant les escaliers jusqu'au loft, il regarda ce qui avait changé chez Stiles ces derniers temps, et qu'il avait déjà remarqué avant. De là où il était, il put notamment deviner ses bras musclés planqués sous ce pull à l'effigie d'un renne...

_Quelle idée, j'vous jure...et une magnifique paire de fesses, certainement très douces....wow ! Attendez, magnifique ? Paire de fesses ? Le froid a dû me geler un neurone ou deux. Depuis quand je pense à Stiles et le regarde de cette façon ? Ouai bon, c'est vrai, ça fait un bail, une éternité même, mais là..._

\- Derek ?

-...

-... Ohoh mon grand méchant loup, t'es avec moi là ou … ?

-...

\- Derek !! On est devant ta porte, serait peut être temps d'ouvrir là.

\- Déjà tu m'parles d'une autre façon, tu te prends pour qui ? Il avait grogné tout en parlant.

Et depuis quand il m'appelle mon grand méchant loup, « mon » ?

A la réflexion ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait Stiles utiliser ce possessif envers lui, ça ne lui déplaisait pas mais il ne savait pas pourquoi et il devait tirer ça au clair.

Derek posa son cuir sur le montant du canapé et alla en cuisine.

\- Depuis quand tu sais t'servir d'une cuisine ? Attends, moi j'veux voir ça. 

Il entendit grogner mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

\- Bah quoi ? J'tai pratiquemment jamais vu manger pratiquement et là, carrément tu t'fais à bouffer, y a de quoi en choquer plus d'un, j'te jure !! Parce qu'un sourwolf solitaire qui se fait sa popote, ça se voit pas tous les jours.

Stiles souriait.

\- Arrêtes de t'marrer.

\- J'peux prendre une photo ?

Stiles n'eût pas le temps de voir Derek s'approcher qu'il fut projeté contre quoi ? Devinez ? Un mur !! Dans le mille.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ? Parce que si s'que t'es venu chercher c'est te faire tuer, j'peux très bien arranger ça… et rapidement. Ca m'permettrait de bouffer tranquille.

Derek mordit dans son sandwich tout en regardant Stiles dans les yeux sans le lâcher.

Stiles qui regardait Derek, déglutit en voyant ce regard et ces lèvres bouger. Une fois Stiles libéré, il reprit son souffle.

\- Maintenant que tu respires et que je suis confortablement installé sur mon fauteuil, t'as 5 min pour m'expliquer s'que tu foutais devant mon immeuble.

\- Euuuuhhh...baah....

\- J'tai connu plus bavard, d'habitude c'est moi l'expert des phrases courtes, non ? C'est pas ce que t'avais déjà dis ?

\- Hein ? Non, qu'est-ce tu racontes? J'aurais pas osé, un grand, grincheux, musclé et sexy Loup-garou comme toi qui effraie tout ceux qui l'entourent et qui voudraient lui chercher les p... Stiles venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. 

Oh mooon Dieu, c'est fini, mon père va se retrouver seul.

\- M'en vais. Mauvaise idée, d'façon. Salut. Et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Derek qui était resté figé à « musclé et sexy » redescendit sur terre.

\- Stiles !

\- Quoi ? Oublies, tu veux bien ?!

\- Tu étais venu pourquoi ?

\- Idée à la con, genre un réveillon du 24 avec la meute, si possible ici mais c'est bon, t'inquiètes j'ai l'habitude, me suis emporté et... Il soupira... Ouai c'est ça fini ton casse-dalle et moi j'me casses. Et il sortit du loft.

Une fois arrivé à la portière de sa voiture, qui en avait déjà vu pas mal, il se fit interpeller.

\- Ok.

\- Qu... ?

\- Ok

\- T'es d'accord mais vraiment ? Pas besoin de développer ?

\- Non, surtout pas.

\- La vache !!!!

\- Quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Me casser les pieds toute une soirée ?

\- Oui... enfin non je veux dire.... juste passer un bon moment ensemble, avec la meute hein, te m'éprends pas. Ca sera l'occasion de nous remettre un peu d'aplomb. Et Cora sera peut-être là !

\- Cora ?

\- Oui, Cora, ta sœur, brune, bandante et grincheuse, une Hale quoi. Ca te rappelle quelqu'un ?

Derek avait relevé ce que venait de dire l'ado mais pas lui apparemment. Cette fois-ci, ça lui était passé au travers. 

\- Oui crétin, je sais qui est Cora mais elle est au Mexique comment serait-elle là à Noël ?

\- T'inquiètes j'ai chargé quelqu'un de la convaincre de ramener ses jolies fesses de Hale à Beacon Hills pour passer Noël avec son frère et la meute résidente.

Là, il ne put faire autrement.

\- Jolies fesses de Hale ?

\- Ouai, oublies ça aussi.

Vais finir par m'faire griller.

\- C'est quoi toutes ces allusions depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Quelles allusions ? Dit-il en haussant les épaules et il alla s'appuyer sur sa chérie tout en marmonnant. Aucunes allusions, rien que des faits, vous avez un putain de cul, surtout le frangin dit-il pour lui-même mais le loup-garou bien sûr l'avait clairement entendu malgré son éloignement. Sinon toujours d'accord, pas changé d'avis depuis ces cinq dernières minutes ?

C'est bien ce qui me semblait se dit Derek

Stiles vit la tête que Derek faisait.

\- J'ai parlé tout haut c'est ça ?

\- Laisses, je t'égorgerai pas ce soir si tu veux savoir.

\- Super, merci mon vieux.

\- Stiiiles... Tu vas t'organiser comment ?

\- J'ai déjà Lydia qui me file un coup de main pour certains invités, la bouffe mais j'apprécierais que le loft soit ….

\- J'ai compris.

-...

\- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à avoir ce qu'il faut pour décorer ?

\- J'sais que je vais y risquer mon intégrité physique mais si tu veux, avec ton aide on pourrait mettre ça au point. 

Autant tenter le coup.

\- T'as réfléchi à ce que tu viens de dire ? Non parce que je m'imagine pas dans les guirlandes et les boules avec ….

Derek vit Stiles plonger la tête la première à l'intérieur de sa Jeep pour y chercher quelque chose.

Oh putain, tu fais quoi là Stiles ?

Il déglutit tellement à cette vue qui lui donnait certaines idées pas très chastes.

\- Tiens, si tu veux, on pourrait se retrouver là-bas demain vers dit-il, 8h30 j'ai pas cours. On achèterait ce qu'il faut en fonction de ce que j'ai mis de côté et qu'on prendra chez moi.

J'ai bien une idée de ce que je voudrais prendre là maintenant. Non, non, pas possible, c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi je me mets à penser à Stiles sans arrêt ?Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est carrément à tomber, petit nez, grains de beauté par centaines, si si par centaines, peau d'un blanc crémeux, une intelligence à faire pâlir et un corps musclé depuis quelques temps. Pis faut le dire, la vue que je viens d'avoir était....putain, j'ai pas de mot....j'aurais bien voulu y glisser mes mains... Suis foutu.

Le pull affreux ayant remonté, il avait pu apercevoir la chute de reins dont il allait rêver, c'est clair.

Pas possible, me rend fou, va falloir te calmer là Derek. Ce gosse est un hétéro et même s'il viendrait à être vraiment intéressé par les mecs, pourquoi le serait-il par toi ? Tu l'as pratiquement toujours rabaissé et traité comme un simple humain fragile et agaçant comme pas deux. Ouai, faut que t'oublies, autant passer un bon moment en sa compagnie le jour du réveillon.

\- Ok, j'y serai. Il repartit au loft à une vitesse folle.

\- A demain !! cria Stiles alors qu'il était déjà remonté dans le bâtiment. 

Sans réponse, Stiles haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il avait bien remarqué que Derek avait eu une sorte de bug tout en le regardant avant de lui répondre.

\- Sans doute rien.

En rentrant chez lui, il découvrit son père qui regardait le frigo d'un air triste.

\- Tu sais la salade n'y est pour rien si tu l'aimes pas.

\- Tiens, tu t'es enfin décidé à rentrer. T'as une idée de s'qu'on pourrait bien avaler ce soir ?

\- Suis vanné, fais s'que tu veux, pas assez d'jus pour t'secouer les puces.

\- Pizza et bon film ?

\- Ok, ça roule. Stiles était heureux, rares étaient les moments qu'ils pouvaient encore partager avec son père.

\- « Le Loup-garou de Paris » ? dit le shérif en souriant.

\- Tu m'vannes là ?

\- …

\- Non mais sérieux ? Tu crains grave parfois, ça m'fait peur.

\- Ok, ok, « Twilight » ?

\- Papaaaa.....

Le shérif n'en pouvait plus de voir la tête que faisait son fils à ses propositions plus que douteuses.

\- C'est bon, Avengers, ça ira ?

\- Je vois que tu as retrouvé la raison 'pa, ça fait plaisir. Passes la commande, je vais me jeter sous la douche. Hallucinant comme une simple discussion m'a retourné. 

Dite tout bas, cette dernière partie de la phrase renvoyait à la confrontation qu'il avait eue avec Derek et toutes ses paroles qu'il avait laissé s'échapper sans qu'il en prenne garde. Pas comme-ci ça n'arrivait jamais mais là, c'est une autre histoire parce que Derek allait vraiment se douter de quelque chose s'il ne faisait pas plus attention à ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Étonnamment pourtant, Derek avait été rarement aussi calme avec lui et il l'avait surpris plusieurs fois dans la lune en pointant ses magnifiques yeux verts sur lui.

\- Bizarre. Bien que serein, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça louche de la part du loup.

La douche bien que rapide lui fit un bien fou et il se dit après coup qu'il se faisait certainement des films au sujet de Derek. Un mec beau à damner un saint qui peut avoir toutes les filles qu'ils désirent, ou mecs hein, après tout il n'avait pas été risquer sa vie en lui demandant des détails sur ses orientations sexuelles.

\- Pourquoi Derek, loup-garou sexy, qu'est-ce que je dis trèèèès sexy, serait intéressé par un hyperactif dans mon genre ? Putain oui sexy et carrément bandant, ça devient difficile de dévier mon regard lorsqu'il est dans les parages. Derek, tu me rends dingue. 

Durant son monologue, il était appuyé sur le bord de la vasque et il entendit...

\- Stiles ?

\- Oh chier, pourvu qu'il n'ai rien entendu.

\- Stiles. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir interrompre ta conversation avec toi-même, qui soit dit en passant avait l'air terriblement intéressante, mais les pizzas viennent d'arriver. J'ai déjà préparé le film, ça fait une éternité que tu es là-dessous, tu vas finir par t'évacuer avec l'eau.

\- J'arrive 'pa, le temps de passer un truc.

Père et fils s'installèrent au salon, film, pizzas, bière pour le père et soda pour Stiles. Majeur ou pas, le shérif préférait limiter sa consommation d'alcool. Il ne voulait pas d'un hyperactif alcoolisé sur les bras.

\- 'tain papa, chuper ton soix.

\- Pardon ?

Stiles finit d'avaler.

\- Je disais que ton choix d'pizza était génial. Merci. Le pouce levé en signe d'approbation. 

\- Mais de rien. Avengers.... film de super-héros, c'est ce qui te plaît dans ce film ?

\- Mouai, tous rassemblés pour combattre un même ennemi avec de l'action dans le film. Ca m'fait penser un peu à ma vie : une meute qui combat ceux qui viennent leur chercher des noises ainsi qu'aux innocents.

\- C'est ce qui te plaît dans ce film ? Le rapport à ta meute ?

Ce qu'avait dit le shérif fit plaisir à Stiles, il acceptait vraiment que son fils fasse partie d'une bande de Loups-garous et autres, à moitié flippés par ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Bah, pour être plus terre à terre et n'étant pas aveugle en te voyant, j'aurais imaginé que le fait de voir tous ses muscles te plaise aussi, tu as changé fiston et depuis un moment ...ces muscles me font penser à Derek d'ailleurs. John regarda son fils de coin. 

Stiles s'étouffa avec un morceau de sa pizza bolo et failli repeindre la table basse du salon. Il fit des yeux ronds et fixa son père d'un air ahurit.

\- Pourquoi tu m'sors un truc pareil ?

La porte sonna et Stiles se leva.

\- Je vais ouvrir.

Seconde sonnerie.

\- Oui, oui c'est bon j'arrive y a pas le feu... Derek !! Oh merde, désolé pour l'expression à la con.

\- T'inquiètes, c'est pas comme-ci tu avais un filtre entre ton cerveau et ta bouche.

\- Ou que j'avais les sens d'un Loup-garou surentraîné pour deviner qui peut bien s'trouver derrière ma porte à 21h.

\- Tu marques un point. Tu comptes me laisser sur le pas de la porte ou je peux rentrer ?

\- Vas-y entres Derek, dit le shérif.

\- Euh, oui viens. On se faisait pizza et film avec mon père, tu veux rester ?

\- Non merci, tu passes un moment avec ton père, je vais faire vite. Je voulais juste te dire de pas prévoir d'argent demain, je paierai tout bien entendu. T'embêtes pas avec ça.

\- Tu sais, un sms ou un appel, ça aurait été plus simple. Humm ?

\- J'avais envie de venir, répondit-il en baissant les yeux et fixant le sol. 

Il avait envie de venir, juste pour ça, jusqu'ici et me parler.

\- Derek, tu as tord, si mon fils te proposes de rester, tu devrais sinon il va se goinfrer encore une fois.

Derek ria.

\- Papa !! Ça va, arrêtes ! Pis c'est pas comme-ci mon loup grincheux ne connaissait pas mon appétit et t'es plutôt mal placé pour parler diététique, ce soir sera une exception, attention!

Il entendit son père grommeler quelque chose et il en ria. Stiles s'était remis à lui parler et Derek le fixait, enfin il fixait ses lèvres, fines, sensuelles, qui avaient l'air d'être si douces qu'il aurait bien voulu vérifier sur le champ. Il s'était rapproché dangereusement de l'humain sans s'en rendre compte.


	2. Rapprochement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le second chapitre, c'est dingue comme ça fout les jetons. Je vais en mourir mais j'aurais un cardio-fréquencemètre, le truc exploserait. XD 
> 
> Je remercie ceux et celles qui me suivent. 
> 
> Sinon bah, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ils ne veulent pas les lâcher.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une tite rw, c'est en bas pour vous lâcher. Pas du tout flippée, je me barre en courant maintenant.

Il s'était rapproché dangereusement de l'humain sans s'en rendre compte.

Et au moment où Stiles se retourna vers Derek, celui-ci ne tint plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis durant un instant, si doux.... et parti dans un coup de vent.

\- Ah.... bah.... merde alors !!!

\- Tu l'as dis.

Stiles venait de se faire embrasser par l'ancien Alpha de la meute, Loup-garou asocial et antipathique aux premiers abords et ce, devant son père.

\- J'étais venu pour l'inviter à rester une prochaine fois parce que je l'apprécie tout de même mais il m'a l'air plus intéressé par mon fils que par une pizza.

\- Papa ça t'déranges pas si... il montra l'escalier du doigt... si tu finis d'regarder le film tout seul ? J'ai besoin de calmer mes nerfs, réfléchir aussi.

\- Pas du tout, me doutes bien de s'qui t'tracasse et je comprends mieux ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

Stiles se retourna tout à coup vers son père. Alors il l'avait entendu penser à voix haute et se parler à lui-même à propos de Derek. Punaise, l'avait même dit qu'il était sexy !

\- Suis grillé, c'est ça ?

\- Je pense bien oui.

\- Et t'en penses quoi ?

\- De ?

\- Bah, c'est un mec et il est plus vieux et Loup-garou et a été poursuivi pour le meurtre présumé de sa sœur.

\- Qui est innocent, qui a combattu à vos côtés ainsi qu'aux mien, pour te sauver notamment. Tu aurais vu sa tête durant ces moments !! Elle était à faire peur et je suis sérieux. Je l'ai également vu quand il avait ton âge et j'ai connu ses parents. Le fait qu'il soit plus âgé et un homme me pose aucun problème, seul ton bonheur m'importe, avec qui que ce soit.

\- Wow !! merci mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de me jeter sur mon oreiller. A demain 'pa. J't'aime.

\- Aller montes, j't'aime aussi sale gosse. Et John ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

Stiles aurait voulu téléphoner à Scott, son frère mais étrangement, allez savoir pourquoi, il préféra garder ça pour lui. Non mais sérieux !! Le grand brun au caractère flippant et au regard qui disait « éloignez-vous de moi, cassez-vous ou vous le regretterez » l'avait embrassé. Un simple baiser, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste mais wow, quand on savait qui l'avait fait et à qui.... y avait de quoi en déphaser plus d'un.

Pendant toute sa réflexion Stiles était resté debout contre la porte de sa chambre en touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

\- Je crois j'vais pas m'en remettre, c'était....

Il avança, doucement, pour se laisser tomber mollement sur son lit. Il finit par s'endormir. Il n'avait pas vu que depuis la fenêtre ouverte, Derek le regardait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut alors que son réveil venait de sonner pour la troisième fois.

\- Hé merde, à la bourre, chier.

Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et enleva ses fringues pour sauter sous la douche.

\- Huuuuummmmm c'est bon !! Pas le temps d'en profiter Stiles, grouilles-toi, Derek va te bouffer sinon. Sois en retard et il finira par t'égorger pour de bon, si en plus de l'emmener faire les boutiques de déco, tu te ramènes en retard, ça va être ta fête.

Sorti de la douche, il faillit se prendre les pieds dans le jean noir qu'il était en train de mettre. Plutôt à son avantage d'ailleurs ce jean. En se rattrapant, il fit un boucan monstre et entendit du bruit dans l'escalier.

\- Stiles, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce tu fabriques ?

\- Je m'habille 'pa, je dois aller quelque part rejoindre Derek pour acheter des trucs pour le réveillon.

\- Tu vas faire les boutiques ? Avec mon fils ? Ce fou furieux dès qu'il est dans un centre commercial ? Ils n'ont pas encore compris, ces gosses, que tu étais plutôt du genre solitaire ?

\- Oui dit Derek en levant ses mains paume vers le haut. J'ai essayé de leur en toucher un mot mais les mecs sont largués quand même.

\- Ouai, enfin ça ne pourra que te faire du bien de voir du monde fiston.

_Fiston_

\- Si vous le dites... depuis le temps, j'ai du m'y faire un peu.

\- Oui, mais là on ne parle pas de combattre n'importe qu'elle créature Derek ou de ramener le calme à Beacon Hills. Une fête s'organise chez toi avec une bande d'ados, même si j'y serai.... je compatis Derek, je compatis.

Il avait dit ça très bas à Derek qui se trouvait derrière lui à attendre que la porte de la chambre de Stiles s'ouvre.

\- Je peux décommander vous croyez ?

\- Hors de question !! s'écria Stiles.

Stiles avait reconnu la voix de Derek, qui même en parlant tout bas avait tout de même la voix grave et il était juste derrière la porte de sa chambre que Stiles lui-même venait d'ouvrir.

\- 'lut Derek, tu fiches quoi ici ?

\- Sympa l'accueil. J'te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir pour compléter la déco de mon loft si tu te souviens bien.

\- On devait se rejoindre devant le centre.

\- Si tu veux je me casse. Il fit demi-tour pour descendre les escaliers.  
John regarda son fils et s'éloigna.

\- Non Derek attends !

Celui-ci fit quelques pas en arrière pour venir se poster devant lui.

\- Admets-le, y a de quoi être étonné, te voir si tôt chez moi... devant ma chambre... après.....

\- Rajoutes le fait que tu dégoulines encore, que tu n'as pas fini de mettre ton pantalon, que t'as toujours pas de t-shirt et que tes cheveux sont en batailles.

Stiles baissa sa tête pour constater ce que Derek venait de dire et il rougit. Derek paraissait troublé à cette vue plus que tentante et ne savait plus où se mettre avant d'enchaîner.

\- Je pensais que ça serait plus pratique, on aura juste à prendre la camaro.

\- Attends, attends, attends, ta camaro ? Tu m'emmènes faire les boutiques... en camaro ? Ta chérie ?

\- Fermes-la et magnes-toi, je t'attends dans ma voiture.

\- Ok, j'passe un truc et je descends.

Une fois fini de s'habiller, Stiles dévala les escaliers à toute allure et manqua de se vautrer plusieurs fois.

\- 'pa je me grouille sinon ça va grogner dans pas longtemps si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Stiles ? Stiles !!

\- Oui 'pa ? Dit Stiles tout essoufflé. Quoi ? Dépêches parce qu'il va bientôt sortir les crocs là. Tant qu'il me les plante pas pour m'arracher la tête ça me déranges pas, je trouve ça même carrément ba... 

\- Wow wow wow stop ! Je veux rien savoir. Tu sais ce que je pense de ça, s'il te rend heureux fonces mais.... 

\- Ah non je t'arrête tout de suite, on n'en est pas encore là, tout s'qui s'est passé c'est ce que t'as vu hier soir. Alors déstresse. Ok ?

\- Hors de ma vue et amuses-toi bien. Moon dieu, je te plains Derek.

\- Arrêtes de faire comme s'il t'entend... Oh putain, 'chier !!! J'avais oublié que ce fichu Loup-garou avec l'ouïe surdéveloppée n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

Il se retourne vers son père, lentement.

Son père lui montra un papier sur lequel il avait noté un mot. Il le prit et le lit.  
« Là c'est toi qui devrait déstresser fiston parce qu'apparemment ça ne le dérange pas le moins du monde étant donné qu'il t'attend devant la maison, sur le porche. »

Les yeux écarquillés, il redonna le papier à son père avec un hochement de tête.

\- A ce soir 'pa.

Quand Stiles ouvrit la porte, il découvrit Derek qui l'attendait effectivement sur le porche de la maison.

\- C'est s'que t'appelles dans la voiture toi ?

\- Dis-donc, t'es d'une humeur de chien ce matin !!

Stiles se retourna vivement vers lui.

\- C'est toi qui viens de dire ça, sérieux ? T'as osé la faire ? Et il partit dans un fou rire en se dirigeant côté passager de la voiture de luxe.

Derek souriait, il était heureux de ce qu'il avait pu entendre et de voir son hyperactif rire comme ça. Stiles n'était pas rebuté à l'idée d'avoir une relation avec lui apparemment. Il partit donc vers le centre commercial de bonne humeur.

\- Aller mon grand, j'ai hâte !

Derek se retourna vers le shérif resté sur le porche. Celui-ci leva les mains comme pour dire « tu t'y es mis tout seul dans le pétrin ». 

Une fois à l'intérieur de la camaro, Derek put constater que Stiles avait mis des chants de Noël.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Bah quoi ? C'est le moment ou jamais vu s'qu'on va faire, tu trouves pas ?

\- Si ça continue, ce que je ferais sera tout autre et inclura des cris, des pleurs et une tête détachée du reste.

Stiles le regarda d'un air ahurit.

\- Si tu ne m'enlèves pas ça direct, tu peux faire une croix sur la fête. Tu pourras les écouter ce soir-là si tu veux mais épargnes les moi, là maintenant dans ma voiture.

\- Wow, si tu veux, pas besoin de s'étriper maintenant alors qu'on n'est pas encore parti. C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant, hum ?

\- Non mais j'te jure, veux bien faire un effort mais faut pas pousser non plus.

Stiles lui fit une grimace tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adulte.

Derek la remarqua mais démarra dans le silence qui ne dura pas. Comme on pouvait s'en douter, Stiles ne put tenir longtemps sans en placer une et comme le loup n'avait pas la conversation facile, il se mit à fredonner les chants qu'il avait essayé de passer avant de démarrer. Derek l'écouta sans rien dire, ni même grogner son mécontentement parce que contre toute attente, il aima entendre cette voix, la voix de Stiles, qui ronronnait à ses oreilles. Oui, il appréciait cette voix douce et alla même jusqu'à esquisser un sourire. Même rapide, Stiles s'en aperçut et ça lui fit très plaisir mais quand il vit que ce sourire était vite parti, il fit une mine triste. 

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, tu as déjà changé d'avis ou c'est parce que je t'ai empêché d'écouter ces trucs immondes ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? Laisse-là où elle est et regarde où tu vas, j'ai pas envie de m'retrouver sur le toit.

\- Bah quoi, trente secondes avant, tu fredonnes et là tu tires une tronche de dix pieds de longs. Y a un truc.

\- Je réfléchissais

\- Et depuis quand tu réfléchis en silence ?

\- Ca va, c'est rien, accélères plutôt sinon le centre va fermer si ça continue.

Derek freina d'un coup sec pour se mettre sur le bas côté.

\- Ok, on va causer alors tu me dis ce que tu as tout de suite ou je te laisse sur place et je rentre chez moi faire …. je ne sais pas mais je ne verrais plus ta tronche.

\- Sympa, merci

\- Accouches !!! dit Derek tout en grognant

\- Tu vas pas me faire un foin parce que je me disais juste que t'avais un super sourire que j'aimerais voir plus souvent ? Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver malheureusement.

\- Et tu pouvais pas le dire tout simplement au lieu de nous faire perdre du temps ?

\- Ca t'embêtes pas ? Pas envie de m'étriper ou de m'égorger … avec tes dents ? 

Punaise, pourquoi suis-je dingue de ce môme déjà ?

\- J'ai bien remarqué que ça n'avait plus aucun effet sur toi depuis bien longtemps.

\- Dis... pas que ça me déplaise d'entendre ta voix mais serait peut être temps d'y aller.

\- T'es pas gonflé.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant le centre qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Stiles descendit en quatrième vitesse de la voiture et faillit se manger le bitume. 

\- Stiiiles, maîtrise ton excitation s'il te plaît dit Derek en grinçant des dents.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils firent un premier tour pour voir ce qu'ils proposaient et il y avait vraiment de tout, Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête mais finit par savoir quel genre de déco prendre. Il se retourna vers Derek et il vit une vendeuse, très charmante d'ailleurs, se diriger vers lui et lui demander ce qu'il désirait et s'il avait besoin d'aide. Ni une, ni deux, Stiles bondit quasiment sur son loup.

\- Merci, on va s'débrouiller.

Derek sourit cette fois-ci de l'empressement de Stiles parce qu'il se doutait à quoi il était dû.

\- Dis, tu sais que j'aurais pu lui répondre à cette jeune... il se retourna, regarda la vendeuse qui était repartie à ses occupations... femme, pas mal du tout.

Stiles grogna et tira Derek plus en avant dans les rayons.

\- Tu grognes toi maintenant ? Dit-il tout en arborant une mine radieuse.

\- Ouai et alors ? Depuis le temps que je traîne avec vous... ça me gagne. Suis sûr q'ça vient de toi.

\- Pourquoi avoir été aussi sec ? Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi. Derek avait dit ça tout en s'étant rapproché de l'hyperactif qui lui se trouvait entre les bombes à neige et le père-noël au saxophone affreux.

Stiles ne savait plus très bien comment réagir et bloqua quelques instants. 

\- T'es encore là ?

Dans la lune, Stiles répondit d'une petite voix.

\- Avec toi, à toi ... oui... et pour toujours.

\- Oh... j'en attendais pas temps dit Derek avec un grand sourire. Putain Stiles, ce que tu viens de dire !! Suis foutu.

\- Par pitié dis-moi que je ne viens pas de penser à voix haute ?

\- Désolé chaperon mais si, c'est ce que tu as fais. Bon, on va se les chercher ses trucs de déco ?

Stiles partit devant tout en frôlant Derek qui en profita pour passer brièvement sa main sur sa hanche. Stiles le sentit et se retourna un bref instant, ce que remarqua Derek tout aussi content qu'il n'en dise rien. Au moins, il ne s'était pas fait envoyer chier, enfin pas encore. 

A l'image de la meute, la décoration de cette année sera éclectique, il y aura de tout et de toutes les couleurs. Après un second arrêt pour le choix du sapin, ils arrivèrent au loft pour déposer tous les achats qu'ils avaient fait ainsi que ce que Stiles avait pris de chez lui. 

\- Oouuufff dis-donc, je pensais pas que ces machins seraient aussi lourds à porter jusqu'ici.

Stiles se vautra sur le canapé de Derek en reprenant sa respiration.   
\- Je dois appeler Lydia tout à l'heure pour savoir où elle en est avec le buffet et les activités. Les invités, c'est bon, elle m'en a informé hier soir après.... après que tu sois partis. 

\- Bouges tes fesses de là et files moi une place. Non mais t'es d'un sans-gêne.

Stiles fit mine de lui accorder une place alors qu'il ne se bougea que de très peu. Derek n'en dit rien mais s'installa tout de même et du fait, il poussa Stiles tout en se collant à lui. Il n'était pas encore 11h. Il profita de quelques instants de repos bien mérités après cette expédition. 

Après ce qu'il pensait quelques minutes, Derek, qui lui, avait monté le sapin jusqu'au loft vit celui qui lui faisait battre son cœur en train de le décorer plus loin. Il l'avait placé devant la baie vitrée et s'affairait à lui donner milles couleurs. Il profita de cette vue. 

\- Tu sais qu'au lieu de me regarder faire, tu pourrais me filer un coup de main ? Noël est un moment de partage, alors amènes tes fesses de grincheux.

-Laisses mes fesses où elles sont.

\- Hum...dommage.

\- Tu sais que même si tu parles tout bas, je t'entends?

\- Fichu loup.

Derek sourit et se leva.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller.

\- Même pas en rêve, j'essaie pas de réveiller un loup profondément endormi. J'ai commencé par mettre un peu de ce qu'on a acheté ensemble après je placerai ce que j'ai ramené de chez moi. 

_Ensemble pensa Derek._

\- Et ?

\- Bah t'as le droit de m'aider, tssss. Fit Stiles en secouant la tête.

Contre toute attente Derek prit une guirlande la passa autour du coup de son hyperactif.

Oui, son, c'est dorénavant ce que pensait Derek.

Il prit aussi deux magnifiques boules et les noua aux oreilles de Stiles. 

\- Voilà parfait !! dit-il en se frottant les mains. Il partit aussitôt dans un fou rire en voyant la tête que faisait Stiles.

\- Non mais vas-y fous toi de moi, j't'en pris !! Qu'est-ce qui t'prends de me décorer comme un sapin ?

Durant ces paroles, Stiles n'avait rien retiré et Derek continuait de rigoler.

\- T'étais droit comme un piquet et pardon mais c'était trop tentant.

Derek commençait à se calmer quand Stiles lui balança des trucs en gel. Pourquoi il en avait pris déjà ? Il ne savait plus parce que c'est affreux mais alors, drôlement pratique à envoyer sur un loup grincheux. Vous verriez sa tête !

Derek avança de plusieurs pas et son adversaire se prit les pieds dans les guirlandes qui traînaient et se retrouva cul dans le carton qu'il avait ramené. Des souvenirs de noël qu'il avait pour habitude de mettre avec sa mère et qu'il tenait à accrocher cette année. Malheureusement pour lui, ce carton évacua une tonne de poussière. Non non sans rire, une tonne. Stiles était d'un gris cendré des fesses jusqu'aux cheveux et il se mit à tousser.

\- Wow Stiles, rien de cassé ? demanda Derek soudain inquiet.

\- Non non dit-il en toussant.

\- Vlà ce qu'on récolte en jouant au malin.

\- Dis, rappelles moi qui a commencé ce jeu déjà ?

\- Ouai bon j'avoue mais pour une fois que je m'amuse.

\- A mes dépens, ben voyons...

\- Tu préfères quand je te menace ?

\- Oh non pas du tout, même quand c'est à cause de ma poire, c'est génial de t'voir sourire.

Il se secoue un peu en faisant réapparaître un léger nuage de poussière et s'avança dans le salon. Durant quelques instants, il s'examina et jugea bon de retirer son t-shirt. 

\- Derek.....qu'est-ce t'as ? Un bug ? C'est mon corps d'Apollon qui t'fait un effet pareil ?

Celui-ci admirait ce torse finement musclé et s'imaginait déjà se poser dessus, se blottir entre ses bras.

\- Euh... bah....

\- Wow. Derek ? Stiles appelles Derek. Dit-il

\- Oui bon ça va, c'est pas comme-ci tu ne savais pas que tu me fais de l'effet.

Stiles en eu le souffle coupé. Il avait bien constaté que son attirance était partagée mais là, ça avait le mérite d'être clair, en plus du baiser de la veille.

\- La salle de bain est sur ta droite si tu veux bien.

\- Ok. Ce fut tout ce qu'il put sortir. Il en aurait certainement davantage à dire plus tard.

\- Je t'attends pour la déco ou je continue le temps que tu te fasses une douche ?

\- Comme tu le sens. Stiles était à milles lieux, là-haut, tout la haut, entre Cassiopée et Persée. Comme l'étoile de 1572 qui explosa en Casiopée, le cœur de Stiles était prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il était sûr qu'une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien, s'il savait !

_Putain foutu, suis complètement foutu_ pensa Derek qui préféra attendre Stiles pour continuer et ainsi se remettre le cerveau en place. Le cerveau, le cerveau.... pas que.

Stiles sortit de la douche une trentaine de minutes plus tard avec une simple serviette autour des hanches dans l'intention de demander à son hôte de lui filer des fringues, les siennes étant toutes salopées. On est plus à ça près.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il chercha Derek des yeux et le trouva appuyé sur un des piliers du loft. Il le fixait d'ailleurs d'un drôle d'air. 

\- Euh, suis venu voir si t'aurais pas un truc à m'filer parce que ça serait con de remette mes fringues sales.

Derek avait bloqué sur lui dès son entrée dans la pièce. Il vit sa peau laiteuse, parsemée de grains de beauté, ses cheveux en bataille, encore humides, ces jambes, ces bras, un ensemble qui paraissait bien musclé, tout comme son torse. Ses abdos qui avaient enfin daigné se montrer après toutes ces aventures. Stiles ne s'était pas séché correctement et son torse luisait, des gouttes perlaient tout en continuant leur chemin vers cette fine serviette qui laissait deviner milles et une merveilles. 

Derek se passa inconsciemment la langue sur ses lèvres puis...

\- Dé.... hummmpff

Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une de plus car Derek avait fondu sur lui en deux temps trois mouvements et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celui-ci lui répondit de suite à la demande de Derek qui passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et entrouvrit donc la bouche. Les deux langues se bataillèrent pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre dans un baiser effréné et passionné. Stiles passa une main sur la nuque du loup tandis que l'autre alla trouver sa place sur la taille. Derek, lui, posa les siennes sur les hanches du plus jeune et le colla à lui. Ils gémirent au contact qui leur montrait bien, très bien même, ce qu'ils désiraient ardemment

\- Der... dit Stiles en reprenant son souffle. Wow, j'me promènerai plus souvent en ptite tenue si ça te mets dans un état pareil. J'ai adoré dit-il en se rapprochant.

Derek regardait Stiles et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment parlé et savaient que ça serait certainement trop rapide de passer directement par la case plumard. Même s'il en crevait d'envie.

Il se rapprocha également de Stiles et lui donna un doux baiser.

\- Moi aussi.

\- T'as envie de recommencer ? Dit Stiles avec un petit sourire

\- Oui... mais...

\- Quoi ? Tu m'dis que t'as aimé et d'un seul coup te vlà en proie avec je ne sais quel doute et   
tu tires une tronche mon vieux, tu te dis que ça serait une erreur ? Te montrer avec moi serait mauvais pour ton image de bad-boy grincheux et hyper sexy c'est ça?

\- Dis pas de conneries ! Je t'en prie .

\- Alors quoi ? Ptain c'est vrai, sois pas con, on se tourne autour depuis des lustres. T'avais plus cet air qui disait « je vais t'bouffer ». Là enfin ça bouge, tu m'embrasses et puis...pfiouuu

\- Voudraitpasallertropvite

\- Pardon ?

-Voudrait pas aller trop vite, t'es jeune et j'voudrais pas …

\- Me forcer ? Crois-moi Derek, t'en es loin, t'imagines même pas ! Ca tiendrait qu'à moi, on serait déjà au pieu.

\- Ok j'ai saisi. Vas te rhabiller, on a des trucs à finir. Le sapin va pas se décorer tout seul.

\- D'aaaaccord, je respecte. Tellement eu du mal à attirer ton regard et ton attention. J'vais pas t'faire fuir en te violant non plus, hein mon loup ?

_S'il savait que mon attention, il l'avait depuis le commencement... manchot hyperactif... putain je l'aime ce con._

\- Sinon, au départ j'étais venu te demander si t'aurais pas des fringues à me passer. On sait maintenant ce qui pourrait arriver si je continue de me promener comme ça.

\- Je vais te chercher ça.

Derek ramena un training gris clair avec un t-shirt bleu à manches courtes.

\- Tiens, prends-ça, ça devrait aller. Tu devrais pas le perdre en route.

\- Ha ha, suis mort de rire. Tu sais que tu t'améliores ?

\- Hum ?

\- Le sens de l'humour chez Derek Hale. C'est peut être la période non ? Noël et tout ça, t'en penses quoi ?

\- Rien, la ferme.

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- On fait quoi de s'qui vient de se passer ? Tu préfères oublier ou on essaie de faire comme tout le monde et on s'revoie ?

\- On se revoie.

\- On forme un couple alors ? Stiles souriait.

\- Ca m'en a tout l'air, t'en dis quoi ?

\- J'suis à fond pour, idiot. Tu m'aimes ?

\- Carrément ! Derek avait répondu spontanément, tout naturellement et c'était enfin sortit.   
Ce qu'il ressentait, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, Stiles le savait dorénavant.

\- Wow....

Stiles eut ce fameux sourire qui lui remontait aux oreilles. Derek et lui étaient repartis vers la baie vitrée où attendait sagement le sapin qu'on daigne enfin s'occuper de lui. Derek souri également et se retourna vers celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

\- On le finit s'sapin ? Sinon, je le mets aux ordures.

\- Bah non on va l'décorer, maudit loup. Dite tout bas cette dernière partie, Derek l'entendit et se retourna pour regarder l'ado. Ils sourirent l'un et l'autre car ils savaient tous les deux qu'il l'avait très bien entendu.

Une fois le sapin fini et la décoration accrochée aux différents endroits indiqués par Stiles, parce que bien sûr Stiles imposa ces choix...

\- Pfiouu, c'était quelque chose de faire ce sapin et tout le reste, on aurait peut être dû en prendre un plus p'tit, enfin j'dis ça mais on a pas mal réussi j'trouve. Ca t'va toi ?

Stiles posa cette question en s'asseyant sur la grande table et but dans sa bouteille d'eau à grandes gorgées.

Derek le regarda.

\- Je crevais de soif. Dit Stiles en s'essuyant d'un revers de manche.

Quand il releva la tête, il vit que Derek le regardait d'un air envieux.

\- C'est moi qui t'attires ou la bouteille d'eau ? Dit-il d'un air coquin.

\- Ca t'embête vraiment pas alors ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que...

\- Que.... ? Que tu sois un mec et un mec sacrément bandant et moi également ? Pas que je sois bandant hein mais putain toi…

\- Stiiiles, c'est bon.

Derek s'approcha de la table et se plaça entre les jambes de Stiles. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et apposa ses lèvres sur celles très tentantes de son vis-à-vis. Stiles gémit, Derek grogna et le porta alors qu'il avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille, jusqu'au canapé du salon.

Après quelques instants Stiles dirigea sa main un peu plus bas vers l'objet de convoitise, quoi que Derek en était un dans son ensemble, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

\- Pas que ça me dérange, bien au contraire mais j'aimerais autant être sûr que tu le sois toi aussi, désolé.

\- Ok deuxième tentative ratée. C'que j't'ai dit tout à l'heure n'est pas rentré dans ton crâne de loup-garou apparemment. Stiles fit une moue boudeuse.

\- Attends, ça fait pas 24h qu'on est ensemble et tu voudrais déjà …

\- T'as toujours autant de mal à en parler de ça ou c'est juste parce que c'est moi ? Dit-il avec un sourire faussement innocent

\- Bah avoue que c'est pas banal notre situation.

\- Rien n'est banal avec nous Big Bad Wolf.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter oui ?

\- De.... ?

\- Ce surnom.

\- C'est qu'il te colle parfaitement à la peau.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux bleu-verts de Derek et ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Stiles était allongé sur Derek et appréciait vraiment cette position. Bah quoi, allongé sur un mec ultra sexy, bien foutu, au caractère euuhh, non oubliez le caractère, cultivé et sexy. Stiles sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ton sourire ? C'est dû à quoi ?

\- Je pensais.

\- Et à quoi j'te prie ? Parce que vu notre position, j'me pose la question, vraiment. Haussement de sourcil et sourire en coin.

\- A toi...

Derek releva le buste pour embrasser Stiles mais le téléphone de son … comment l'appeler …. petit-ami ? Bah oui, même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures ; depuis le temps qu'ils rôdaient l'un autour de l'autre. Donc, le téléphone de son petit-ami sonna.

\- Fait chier ! dit Stiles en décrochant. Quoi ? J'étais passablement occupé là. Vous me dérangez !

\- Wow du calme Stiles, sinon tu vas te faire voir pour l'aide que tu voulais, on est d'accord ?

\- On est d'accord. Désolé Lydia.

\- Bien, dis-moi d'abord ce qui te mets dans cet état.

\- T'occupes, ça ira. Dis-moi plutôt comment ça se passe de ton côté.

\- J'ai réussi à contacter pour la sono c'est ok, le traiteur nous livrera pour 20h30 et pour les boissons c'est nickel, l'alcool aussi. Par contre pour les activités, j'aimerais en parler avec toi, on doit voir quelques trucs ensemble. On peut se voir ?

\- Quelle heure ?

\- Dès que tu peux, tu passes chez moi, ça te va ? Stiles entendit un grognement de Derek. Il se retourna et sourit.

\- Oui, j'vais venir, à tout à l'heure. De nouveau, il entendit Derek grogner. Il raccrocha.

\- Bon, comme il ne se passera rien et qu'on a finit, je vais chez Lydia, on a encore 2-3 trucs à voir pour les activités du réveillon.

\- Vas-y !!

Il avait balancé ça d'un ton bourru et de reproche.

\- Pardon ?

\- Casses-toi si tu veux.

\- Héeeee, il se passe quoi là ?

\- Rien du tout. Dit Derek en buvant un verre d'eau qu'il était parti chercher à la cuisine.

Et Stiles qui l'avait suivit jusque dans la pièce éclata de rire.

\- Oooh punaise j'y crois pas dit-il en continuant de rire ! J'vais m'péter une côte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'fait rire, putain, y a rien de drôle là ?!

\- Oh si purée ! Ta tête.

\- Bah si ma tronche te déplaît casses-toi t'as raison. Il se dirigea vers son lit.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ? J'ai pas fini. T'es jaloux ?... Déjà ?

\- Non, dit-il sèchement, vas voir Lydia.

\- J'ai raison, t'es jaloux ! Mon loup est jaloux, j'adore !

Derek dégagea son bras de la main de Stiles et s'adossa à la tête de lit et prit un bouquin. Je l'ai lu combien de fois déjà celui-là ? Stiles s'assit et le chevaucha. Toute cette situation pouvait paraître rapide mais ils avaient tellement traversé ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Non mais t'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ? T'as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, hum ?

\- Carrément pas , tout de même, suis pas idiot, prends moi pour Scott tant que tu y es !! Ca s'oublie pas un truc pareil.

\- …

\- Tu sais, ça fait déjà un moment que je ne pense plus à Lydia comme t'as l'air de le croire encore.  
Aucune réaction.

\- T'es le seul... qui …. m'intéresse et ce depuis trèèèèèèèèèssss longtemps.

\- T'es sûr de toi au moins ?

\- Non mais tu rigoles. Je ne fricote pas avec n'importe qui moi, môsieur, et encore moins avec un loup-garou grincheux si suis pas amoureux !

Après ce qu'il entendit, Derek fondit sur Stiles...de nouveau et l'embrassa à en faire pâlir le soleil. Les gémissements s'entendaient nettement dans tout le loft et provenaient des deux. Stiles était toujours assit sur Derek et il commençait à sentir l'excitation de l'autre. Après un moment ils reprirent leur souffle. Stiles passait ses mains tendrement en cercle sur les hanches de son Derek.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Lydia sinon elle va t'arracher les yeux de la tête. Elle peut être pire que moi quand elle menace, tu le sais.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ouai, on se revoit quand même ce soir ?

\- Déjà ?

\- Sympa.

\- Déjà accro à moi on dirait ?

\- C'est pas d'aujourd'hui que tu me rends dingue, tu sais ça ?

Stiles était maintenant dans ses bras dos collé à son torse.

\- J'ai cru m'en rendre compte oui, de mon côté, pareil.

\- Alors ? Tu passes ce soir ?

\- Avec plaisir mon loup dit-il en lui donnant un rapide baiser et il partit en courant. Plus vite partit, plus vite revenu.

_Finalement elles risquent d'être sympa les fêtes de fin d'année pensa Derek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais on m'a dit qu'à chaque chapitre, je flipperai toujours autant, je finirais peut être par m'y faire :p . 
> 
> A vous maintenant.   
> A bientôt.


	3. Sortie de meute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le 3ème chapitre. J'espères que vous apprécierez parce que d'un temps pareil, la guimauve au coin du feu, ça réchauffe, pas le bonbon hein! Ca c'est une horreur. XD 
> 
> Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent, mettent la fic en fav et un grand merci à ma beta Kitsune Aquatik pour me pousser au cul et pour les corrections effectuées.
> 
> Bon allez, je vous laisse.

Stiles arriva chez Lydia.

\- Stiles, contente que tu ai pu venir finalement, tu n'avais pas l'air ravi de mon appel. Je te dérangeais apparemment, non ? Tu étais avec Derek, c'est ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?Lydia avait toujours un don pour deviner les choses. 

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas idiote et puis Mason t'a vu repartir du centre commercial ce matin avec Derek. Simple déduction l'affreux.

-Pardon ? 

-Laisse, même si y a du mieux, tes fringues me feront toujours un peu peur dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ouai bah laisse mes fringues où elles sont répondit Stiles en lui balançant un des cousins qu'il y avait sur le canapé du salon de la demeure Martin.

\- Hé ! Elle lui renvoya et ils se mirent à partir en fou-rire.

Après quelques minutes, ils se décidèrent. 

\- Bon alors, tu voulais me parler des activités non ? 

\- Ouai.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'on mettra surtout de la musique et que tout le monde pourra danser. C'est une fête, un réveillon, c'est pas une soirée pyjama. 

\- Il n'empêche qu'on pourrait prévoir quelques trucs pour ceux qui n'aiment pas danser.

\- T'en connais beaucoup dans la meute qui n'aime pas danser toi ? Pour les plus vieux, ils passeront leur temps à discuter et les autres voudront s'éclater.

\- Alors on ne prévoit rien tout compte fait ?

\- A la limite on pourrait peut être prévoir de quoi pour....

\- Oui quoi ? vas-y craches le morceau.

\- Je pensais à un rétro avec quelques films mais j'ai trouvé mieux encore. Etant donné la période, on pourrait juste faire une sortie de groupe dans la journée et établir un thème pour la soirée. T'en   
penses quoi... oh grande déesse ?

Une longue discussion s'en suivit, il était donc convenu de faire une sortie, pour ceux qui le souhaitaient, à la patinoire installée en plein air par Beacon Hills pour la période des fêtes. Une fois revenus au loft, tout le monde devrait être habillé selon un dress-code, ou code couleur plus exactement. Devinez-qui avait eu cette idée ? Lydia bien sûr. Elle avait soutenu auprès de Stiles que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de se distinguer. Aller savoir pourquoi. Il avait finit par abdiquer car personne ne tient tête très longtemps face à Lydia Martin. Les choix faits étaient faits. Stiles bailla et regarda son portable pour savoir l'heure. 

\- Oh chier. Lydia, je crois que je vais devoir rentrer, mon père va me tuer. Bon, si tu veux, je préviens la meute pour la sortie.

\- Ok, et moi de mon côté je les préviendrais pour le genre de tenue à avoir sauf Derek, lui tu t 'en occupes toi-même, j'ai envie de garder mon beau visage.

\- Bah, euh.

\- Tu as quelques jours encore pour lui dire, enfin essayer de lui faire passer le message. Je sais qu'en plus de la sortie, ça risque de pas être simple, déjà qu'on va occuper son loft, mais je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver. Tu dois avoir des arguments, non ?

Elle le regardait de biais attendant une réaction et lui d'un air interrogatif.

\- Ca va pas être coton, ce soir, c'est plus la peine, demain on a un truc de prévu avec mon père rapport à ma mère et la période de Noël, lundi on a cours et mardi on...

\- On va toi et moi te faire une nouvelle garde-robe mon grand lui dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule face à lui.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je devrais faire les boutiques avec toi ? Pas envie de mourir de vieillesse entre les t-shirts et les chaussettes.

\- Arrête de dire des absurdités et tu verras, c'est pour ton bien. Est-ce que tu aurais ce qu'il te faut dans les couleurs que l'on a convenu, bleu, noir, gris et blanc ?

\- T'as raison, ça craint, en plus, je commence à être serré dans certaines fringues.

\- Pas étonnant vu s'qu'on tape comme emmerdes par ici, il y a de quoi se faire des muscles. Aller décolle d'ici, je débarrasse et je monte me coucher. On se voit lundi ?

\- Ok à lundi alors. Lydia ?

Etant arrivée aux escaliers, elle se retourna vers lui. 

\- Merci de ton aide. Et il s'en alla.

Avant de démarrer, il envoya un message à Derek sachant que celui-ci devait se demander ce qu'il fichait depuis un bout de temps maintenant. 

« Désolé, pas pu passer, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu » 

« Génial, j'avais pas remarqué »

« Tu peux passer ce soir si tu veux, la fenêtre sera ouverte, je sais que les portes c'est pas ton truc »

Pas de réponse, il haussa les épaules et repartit chez lui. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il constata que la voiture de fonction de son père était dans l'allée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il salua son père en lui expliquant qu'il était chez Lydia pour discuter de la soirée à laquelle il venait d'ailleurs et en profita pour lui toucher un mot pour les couleurs. Son père avait soupiré à ce moment là. 

\- Vous pouviez pas faire simple ? Çe serait trop demandé ?

\- Papa, Lydia faire simple ?

\- Ouai non t'as raison fils, question stupide dit-il en souriant et en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

\- Et on a prévu de faire un truc, je te le propose même si je suis certain de ta réponse. Passer l'après-midi du 24 à la patinoire au centre, ça t'intéresserait ?

\- Sérieusement, tu me vois sur des patins ? Laisse tomber, je vous laisses y aller entre jeunes, c'est pas pour moi. C'est pour quelle heure au fait ? 20H ?

\- Oui papa dit-il en baillant. Bon, tu m'excuseras mais là je te souhaite bonne nuit, j'en peux plus. A demain.

\- A demain. Et passe pas ton temps sur l'ordi...encore une fois.

\- Ca risque pas, là suis vanné.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il referma la porte sans allumer la lumière et se déshabilla pour se jeter par dessus le lit en simple boxer. 

\- Stiles.

\- Ooh putain Derek t'abuses mec, t'es malade de me faire un truc pareil? La vache, j'ai cru que j'allais y rester ce coup-ci.

\- Tu m'as invité.

\- Ouai, je sais mais n'empêche. J'ai failli y passer. Et sinon, ça te dirait de rester un peu ? Promis mini-stiles reste couché, on est fatigués tous les deux ce soir.

\- Stiles c'est toi qui abuses là mini-stiles c'est complément débile.

\- Je te l'accorde, j'arrête.

Il posa sa tête sur le torse du loup qui était allongé dans son lit. 

\- Tu es arrivé vite au fait.

\- Je suis venu dès que j'ai compris que tu ne passerais plus au loft.

\- Wow, en manque ?

\- Dis pas de conneries et dors.

\- Ok, ok, tu restes alors.

Derek ne donna aucune réponse mais laissa Stiles s'endormir sur lui. Le lendemain matin, dimanche, Stiles se réveilla avec une impression de froid mais étrangement heureux car Derek était passé le voir. Tiens il a même oublié sa veste en cuir. Il ne savait pas d'ailleurs à quel moment il l'avait retiré. 

La journée passa vite, Stiles et son père avaient passé leur temps a regarder des films de noël que sa mère aimait tant et ils s'endormirent dans le salon. L'un restant dans le canapé et le second, on devinera lequel, à moitié vautré par terre. Encore une chance que Stiles faisait sonner son portable en plus de son réveil car sinon il aurait encore une fois été en retard au lycée. Dernière année, géniale.

Scott et Stiles devaient continuer de bosser sur leur chimie, chose pour laquelle ils s'étaient rejoins à la bibliothèque, encore une fois. 

\- Hé vieux, comment ça va depuis l'autre fois?

\- Ca devient bon, pour la fête.

\- Ouai, Lydia m'a dit pour les couleurs, encore une chance que j'ai ce qui faut.

\- Ah oui tiens, on a prévu une sortie à la patinoire du centre, mercredi aprèm, tu viens ?

\- Bah je sais pas bien, ça me branche pas tu le sais c'est pas trop mon truc.

\- Même Derek vient.

\- Wow, sérieux ?

\- Ouai bon, pour l'instant il a grogné en disant qu'il ne mettrait pas de patins mais au moins, il va se pointer. En plus autour de la patinoire, il y a un marché de noël, on pourra y faire un tour éventuellement et même ramener des trucs pour la fête.

\- Tu m'impressionnes Stiles, tu as convaincu Derek de faire une sortie ? Avec nous ?

\- Exact dit-il tout fier.

\- Tu l'as menacé ?

\- Et comment j'aurais fait ça j'te prie, tu m'as bien regardé et lui aussi ?

\- Ouai non c'est vrai. Bon ok je viendrai.

\- Génial ! En plus tu aurais été le seul naze à pas venir parce que tous les autres viennent mis à part nos parents et Deaton qui eux arriveront directement chez Derek.

Une fois le dossier de chimie sur lequel ils devaient bosser terminé, Scott partit voir Kira et Stiles alla chez lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son lendemain après les cours. Il allait faire les boutiques avec Lydia Martin. Il en revenait pas lui-même de se faire entraîner là-dedans. 

Ce soir là Derek vint le voir et même si Stiles mourrait d'envie déjà pour le beau brun, ils en restaient aux caresses tout de même assez plaisantes et aux baisers enflammés. Ce soir là, Stiles expliqua à son homme, et ouai il avait réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus, enfin, donc, il expliqua à son homme qu'il ne pourrait pas passer chez lui le lendemain soir après les cours car il devait faire quelque chose sans lui dire quoi. Le loup se demandait intérieurement pourquoi. 

\- Tu sais tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer.

\- Et pourquoi je m'ennuierais ? Tu sais, j'ai fais sans toi jusqu'ici et je m'occupais très bien. 

Alors celle-là était peut être vraie mais il était tout de même assez vexé. 

\- Vas te faire foutre. Dit-il en se levant et en allant dans la salle de bain. Tu peux y aller, tu retrouveras le chemin jusqu'à chez toi, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu l'as déjà fait. Vas t'occuper, tu y arrives comme un chef. 

\- Stiilles ! Dit Derek en passant sa main devant son visage alors qu'il était assis sur le rebord du lit.

\- Et tant que tu y es, tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à ta sœur. Cora arrive demain dans la journée.

Derek resta figé. Il lui répond comme un con alors qu'il a réussi avec Lydia à faire venir sa petite sœur du Mexique pour qu'elle passe les fêtes avec eux. Stiles sortit de la salle de bain. Il avait passé un training et était torse nu. Derek le regarda, d'où sortait ce gosse qui malgré son sale caractère et sa tendance à le plaquer contre n'importe quoi restait toujours auprès de lui, à l'aider dans toutes les galères qu'ils puissent avoir, à risquer sa vie, à faire revenir sa sœur pour qu'il puisse la voir et qui faisait trembler son cœur et son corps à un tel point ? Oui parce que bien qu'il n'avait pas poussé plus loin les séances de tripotages avec Stiles, le remerciant inconsciemment de l'avoir écouté pour une fois, il crevait d'envie de lui sauter dessus, de lécher chaque parcelles de ce corps qu'il mettrait à nu. Et il lui avait parlé comme un con. Il le regrettait bien sûr mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il faisait que très rarement, des excuses...

\- Salut. Demain j'ai cours, je dois me lever assez tôt, j'ai un dernier truc à voir avec Scott. Il savait que Derek allait très certainement comprendre qu'il mentait mais il s'en fichait, il avait mal pris ces dernières paroles.

\- Stiles.

\- A mercredi, n'oublies pas de dire bonjour à Cora pour moi.

Derek se leva et s'avança vers lui et donna un baiser rapide. 

\- Passes une bonne nuit Derek.

La nuit et la journée de cours du lendemain passèrent à une vitesse folle. En plus, Lydia leur avait appris que Danny et Ethan seraient là demain soir et ça ne dérangea personne. Tout le monde aimait Danny et Ethan s'étaient fait accepter. 

\- Tu as prévenu le traiteur qu'on sera deux de plus Lydia, dont un loup-garou ?

\- Oui, enfin j'ai évité de divulguer ce dernier détail mais oui c'est ok.

Ils se séparèrent tous et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain vers 14h devant la patinoire. 

\- Je repasse chez moi un peu, tu passes me prendre dans une 2h ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Il reçu une tape derrière la tête.

\- Tu as déjà oublié que je vais te transformer ?

\- Ah non, ça suffit, me parle pas de transformation.

\- Aller dépêches-toi et viens me chercher frais et dispo dans 2h tapantes. Et elle tourna les talons.

Stiles soupira, il allait souffrir, il le sentait. 

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles repartit de chez lui. Une fois arrivés au centre pour faire les boutiques, il voulut faire demi-tour mais se ravisa quand il aperçu le regard noir de Lydia. 

\- Tu sais que Cora est arrivée ? Dit-elle en entrant dans un 1er magasin.

\- Ouai, elle m'a avertit par message, toi aussi je pense.

\- 1ère tension, hum ?

\- Ouai, laisse, rien de grave.

\- Tu sais c'est pas comme-ci vous en aviez jamais eu. Et vous en aurez certainement d'autres comme tout le monde.

\- Tu es devenue une très bonne amie Lydia et je te remercie d'être là pour moi. Toi seule sais pour moi et mes sentiments envers...

\- Oui parce que les autres sont une bandes d'idiots sans cervelle.

\- Lydiaaa, quand même. Un peu de modestie en cette période serait la bienvenue.

\- Ouai, j'essaierai mais je vais d'abord faire de toi une bombe à laquelle il ne pourra pas résister et tu pourras enfin le séduire et l'emmener jusqu'au plumard. C'est ce que tu veux non ? Je le vois tu sais.

\- Lydia ! Cria Stiles mais il eut tout de même ce sourire qui disait qu'elle avait bien raison.

\- Bon alors, on les trouve ces fringues, parce que c'est pas comme ça que tu vas le faire grimper aux rideaux t...

\- Qui Stiles doit-il faire grimper aux rideaux ?

Lydia et lui se retournèrent d'un seul coup, étonnés et surpris. 

\- Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites là les gars ?

\- Comme toi je présume, on manque de fringues dans le code de couleur de Mademoiselle Martin ici présente, Ethan et moi sommes donc venus chercher quelque chose pour ne pas être repoussés à la porte demain soir.

\- Tu connais Lydia dit Stiles en riant. Et Danny le rejoignit. Ethan lui se contenta de sourire alors que notre princesse fit la moue.

\- Et donc tu dois séduire quelqu'un apparemment ? Dit Ethan

\- Ouai, t'as pas idée comme c'est dur.

\- tu ne sais pas comment emballer une fille ?

\- Bah si mais...

\- C'est pas trop demandé de savoir qui c'est ? Juste pour voir si on la connaît.

\- Oh, vous connaissez cette personne.

\- bah alors, t'as peur qu'on le crie sur tous les toits ? dit Danny.

\- non c'est pas ça, je sais pas si je se serai encore en vie demain si je vous le dis maintenant. Parce que si je vous balance son nom, elle va m'arracher la tête, avec ses dents. Rajouta t-il en relevant la tête vers eux.

Ce que dit Stiles n'aida pas Danny à connaître le nom de celui que qu'il essayait de séduire mais Ethan écarquilla les yeux comprenant directement de qui il parlait. 

\- Ne me dis pas que.... ?

\- Bah si.

Danny ne savait pas encore qui était l'heureux élu en question. Quelques secondes passèrent.

\- Quoi, qui c'est ? Ethan, tu sais toi alors balance.

Stiles reprit la parole.

\- Danny, si je te dis : grand, beau, brun, ténébreux, sourire à tomber, bien que je ne pense pas que ça tu ai pu le voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, attirant, sexy, musclé, corps à se damner, emmerdeur, caractère de chiotte.....camaro ?

Durant un instant Danny fixa Stiles et Ethan, lui fixa Danny en souriant pour voir si son amant allait trouver de lui-même puis...

\- Oh.... je vois. Tu sais, avec juste, Camaro, j'aurais deviné.

\- Ouai, mais tu sais très bien que j'fais jamais au plus cours mon pote.

\- Mouai, t'aurais pas pu choisir un gars plus commode que... ah oui Miguel ? dit-il en lui donnant un coup à l'épaule.

-aouch

\- Et depuis quand t'es gay toi d'abord ? Dit Danny.

\- Déjà, j'ai pas choisi, pis un gay commode comme tu dis.... bah t'es déjà pris, non ? Ethan grogna et Stiles sourit. Je vois que vous vous êtes retrouvés en tout cas, ça fait plaisir. Non sans dec, y a que lui qui me fait un effet pareil, un truc de fou j'dis moi.

S'en suivi une séance de shopping épique où Lydia, Danny et Ethan ont fait essayer toutes sortes de fringues à Stiles. Et bien sûr, tout en mode small, ça fallait s'en doutait souriait-il non, il avait essayé des tas de trucs, trucs de dingue qui lui collaient aux fesses et ailleurs. Il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à respirer s'il restait plus de 2h là-dedans. Il en ressortit avec un jean slim noir qui collait plus que bien au corps et un haut gris moulant à manches courtes et col v et une chemise noire cintrée qu'il pourrait laisser ouverte. Ils avaient été d'accord pour avoir une tenue pas trop rigide sachant que ça n'était pas son style. Quant aux chaussures, il en restait aux converses bleues foncées qui se mariaient très bien avec la tenue.

Après cette séance de torture mentale et physique il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir une fois atterri dans son lit. 

Derek avait laissé un peu sa sœur pour venir lui dire merci d'avoir fait en sorte qu'elle soit là, il ne voulait pas attendre le lendemain mais quand il arriva, il constata qu'il n'était pas chez lui et grogna. Où pouvait-il bien être encore ? Est-ce qu'il aurait déjà changé d'avis à son sujet et qu'il aurait simplement accepté ce dernier baiser de la veille pour qu'il puisse le laisser tranquille au plus vite ? Derek était paniqué quand il vit Stiles revenir dans l'allée avec sa Jeep. Il se terra un peu contre le mur de la maison tout en restant sur le toit. Une fois l'hyperactif dans sa chambre, il mit deux secondes à s'endormir sans que Derek n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire. Il poussa un soupir de contentement en se tortillant contre son oreiller et soupira...Derek

Le concerné se tourna vivement vers la chambre de Stiles car malgré la fenêtre fermée il avait très bien entendu ce que Stiles venait de murmurer endormi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ? De quoi parlait-il ?

Le lendemain, Scott passa prendre Kira, Liam et Mason, Parish vint avec Lydia, Isaac on ne sait par quel moyen, Danny avec Ethan en moto bien sûr et Stiles avec sa chérie. Derek, on espérait juste qu'il vienne comme il l'avait dit.   
Ils passèrent tous un très bon moment. Les uns s'extasiaient sur l'aisance de Lydia des patins aux pieds et les autres se foutaient carrément des gamelles de Scott. Bien sûr, ils en profitèrent tous pour prendre des nouvelles de Danny et de Ethan, ne les ayant pas revu depuis un bon moment. Parish fit leur connaissance et les trouva sympathiques. Quant à Stiles, il fut déçu que Derek ne vienne pas partager ce moment avec eux mais ne le fit pas voir aux autres et afficha une bonne humeur et un entrain habituel. 

\- Dites les gars...

\- Bah merci bien.

\- Oh ça va les filles, vous n'êtes que deux donc ça ira. On a encore un peu de temps devant nous avant de partir se préparer pour ce soir. Ca vous dit, un détour par le marché de noël ? C'est juste au centre. On n'a pas long à faire. Tous acquiescèrent car de toute façon, ils devaient passez la soirée tous ensemble au loft. Pas comme si ils étaient attendus autre part.

Ils étaient éblouis par l'atmosphère qui régnait entre les différents et nombreux chalets de bois, les décorations, les senteurs, les objets exposés, la nourriture qui n'attendait que d'être dévorée par les passants qui voulaient se réchauffer. Vous n'avez jamais essayé, manger un croustillon plein de sucre et bien chaud tout en marchant et en espèrant qu'il vous déscende directement dans les orteils en train de geler ? Sans déc, vous devriez, ça réchauffe pas du tout les doigts de pieds mais c'est drôlement bon. Tout en pensant et souriant, Stiles n'avait pas vu qu'il avait ralenti son pas et se trouvait un peu en arrière. Il s'arrêta et vit un chalet qui présentait des sculptures en bois. Au cas où il perdait les autres il avait son tél et de toute façon il était venu avec son propre véhicule. Il regarda ces animaux, parce que la plupart étaient des animaux faut le dire, plus ou moins grand et en trouva de super beaux. 

-Superbe dit Stiles. S'il vous plaît ?

Un homme se retourna.

\- Oui, je peux vous renseigner ?

\- Je vais prendre celui-là, combien j'vous dois ?

Stiles paya et repartit avec son loup superbement bien sculpté sous le bras. 

Soudain il fut tiré par le bras et bloqué entre deux chalets contre la paroi de l'un deux.

\- Mais qu'est ce que … ? et il le reconnut. Tu veux vraiment m'faire mourir c'est ça ?

Derek ramassa le paquet de Stiles qui était tombé.

\- Tiens, c'est à toi. Ca c'est bien passé ? 

\- Tu s'rais venu comme convenu, tu l'aurais su. Il avait parlé sur un ton de reproche reconnu par Derek.

\- Je... je t'ai parlé comme un con hier soir, j'aurais pas dû te répondre comme ça.

\- oh tu sais, c'est pas comme-ci j'n'avais pas l'habitude. J'y ai pris goût. Les plaquages contre les murs, les grognements... 

Derek grogna et Stiles sourit. Le loup-garou se jeta sur les lèvres plus que tentantes de cet humain arrogant. Elles étaient fraîches mais ne tardèrent pas à se réchauffer sous ses assauts. Stiles laissa retomber son paquet et gémit de bonheur lorsque sa langue et celle de son mec se rencontrèrent dans un ballet plus que sensuel. Il posa ses mains sur la nuque de Derek et lui sur cles hanches de Stiles. Durant les quelques minutes que ces deux là mirent à profit, le reste de la meute s'était rapprochée de leur position cherchant après Stiles. 

\- Derek...

\- Tu devrais les rejoindre, ils reviennent. A ce soir. Un baiser, une caresse et le voilà déguerpit.

Stiles soupira, il voulait déjà plus avec lui. Depuis le temps que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ce maudit loup, son cœur lui appartenait. Il essayait toujours de l'impressionner, il appréciait lorsqu'il pouvait aider la meute, ce qu'il faisait souvent, même à chaque fois, il en était fier. Même dans les heures sombres du Nogistune, il avait pu compter sur l'aide de Derek. Quant on y pensait, Derek le menaçait toujours mais au moindre problème, il faisait tout pour le protéger et le sauver. Et vice-versa. Ils en étaient plus à l'heure des présentations. Stiles le voulait tout entier, son esprit, son cœur et son corps. 

La fin de journée arriva très vite.

-Lydiaaaaa

\- Quoi encore ?

Lydia était arrivée un moment avant chez Stiles au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide pour s'habiller correctement. Elle pensait bien que celui-ci soit capable de fiche une tenue en l'air rien qu'en l'assemblant de travers. C'est Stiles après tout. Et puis comme ça, ils arriveraient en même temps au loft, avec Jordan et le shérif. 

\- Comment tu veux que j'rentre dans ce machin sérieux ?

\- Désolée Jordan dit-elle en lui frôlant la main. Mr Stilinski.

\- John.

\- John. Jordan. J'ai un incompétent à glisser dans sa tenue qui m'appelle à l'aide. Je reviens, on revient. Je ne redescendrai pas sans lui, ah ça non. Il va arriver en retard à une soirée qu'il a voulu organiser, non mais j'te jure.

Elle alla rejoindre Stiles dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe encore ? On t'attend depuis tout à l'heure.

\- T'en a mis du temps. T'étais en train de rouler une pelle à l'adjoint Jordan ou quoi ?

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et elle lui mit une tape derrière la tête. 

\- Quoi ? Pas vrai p'tête ?

\- On discutait avec ton père, idiot. Elle regarda Stiles, il avait juste passé son t-shirt gris et était dans son pantalon, jusqu'aux fesses.

\- Tu comptes y aller comme ça ?

Il baissa son regard et remarqua effectivement qu'il n'avait pas remonté son pantalon jusqu'au bout. 

\- Oui, bah justement, tu veux bien m'dire pourquoi tu m'as fait prendre une taille si p'tite ? Je sais bien que j'suis pas gros mais là, t'abuses, 'tain regardes, j'peine à rentrer dedans.

\- Arrête de geindre comme un gamin Stiles et rentre moi ses fesses là dedans.

\- J'ai pas un truc dans mon armoire qui pourrait convenir à mon corps de Dieu grec ?

\- Tu y étais bien rentré dedans non, à la boutique ?

\- Hummpff

\- Danny et Ethan étaient là, si tu veux qu'on te le rappelle.

\- Oh ça va, mais viens pas t'plaindre si tu dois m'faire du bouche à bouche parce que j'aurais fait une syncope.

\- T'as fini te raconter des conneries non mais je te jure, il se tape le loup-garou au caractère ultra irritant et ultra sexy de Beacon Hills et ça se plains de mettre un slim près du corps.

\- Non.... justement, 'me le tape pas...encore dit-il avec un sourire énorme et regardant Lydia.

\- Raison de plus mon grand, elle s'approcha de lui et attrapa le bord du pantalon et l'aida à le remonter correctement.

\- En plus, 'me souvenais plus que c'était une taille basse. Jamais, plus jamais j'n'achète de fringues avec Danny, Ethan ou toi dans les parages.

\- Stiiiles ? Appela son père.

\- Oui 'pa, on arrive.

\- Derek a appelé, le traiteur a déposé le buffet et la sono est installée alors tu te magnes un peu fiston sinon, on sera bientôt au jour de l'an.

\- Allez, mets cette chemise, tes chaussures et file dans la salle de bain. 

Stiles sauta dans ses converses qu'ils avaient choisi bleu marine pour suivre avec le reste et enfila ce qu'ils avaient appelé jusqu'ici une chemise mais en fait pas du tout. Il s'agissait d'un gilet sans manches noir satin. Lydia le regardait et souriait. Il fila jusqu'à la salle et se mit les cheveux en bataille avec un peu de gel et ressortit aussi sec. 

\- tadaaa !

\- …

\- C'est tout l'effet que ça t'fait ? Suis vexé là dit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Euh, non non, en fait, t'es carrément canon Stiles. Depuis quand tu as ce truc ?Elle montra le bracelet de cuir, fin et double tour qu'il avait au poignet.

\- Du jour que tu m'as traîné dans cette boutique, mes yeux sont tombés dessus et hop dans le sac, j'l'aime bien ce bracelet.

\- T'as bien fait, te va super. Bon, on y va maintenant. Attention en-bas, une bombe arrive.

\- Roohh ça va Lydia, si ça continue j'vais pas oser m'pointer.

Lydia le poussa hors de sa chambre et le suivit dans les escaliers. Son père et Jordan se mirent à siffler et à applaudir tout en souriant. 

\- Tu m'impressionnes Stiles dit son père.

\- Je vous rejoins là-dessus John. Stiles t'es canon dit-il en lui serrant la main.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Stiles était mécontent mais il n'était certainement pas habitué à tant d'éloges sur son allure. Loin de là. 

\- Bon, serait temps d'y aller, barrez-vous d'ici.

\- Non mais t'es pas ch..

\- Lydia, une reine comme toi ne prononce pas des mots pareils voyons dit-il mort de rire en sortant de chez lui.

\- Qu'est-ce j'ai fais pour avoir un fils pareil, me l'demande dit le shérif en fermant la porte.

Ils finirent par arriver au loft où tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Derek les accueillit. 

\- Quand même ! Ca fait trois plombes qu'on t'attend mec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, à vous. Lâchez-vous. 
> 
> Reste plus qu'un chapitre, vous l'aurez courant de la semaine.   
> M'en vais de ce pas me faire taper à mon cours de Ju-Jitsu XD et ce soir je commencerais ma seconde fic. 
> 
> A bientôt les loupiots. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez, je ne mors pas.....encore.:p


	4. Et c'est parti !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On y est, le quatrième et dernier chapitre. Je planche déjà sur ma seconde fic. Elle comportera plus de chapitres que celle-ci. J'ai commencé à écrire et j'aime bien ça héhé. 
> 
> Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui ont mis en follow, fav ou qui laissent des reviews. Et un merci spécial à ma bêta, Kitsune Aquatik qui a bêtaifié XD...à merveille. 
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il a donné le rating à la fic ^_^
> 
> Maintenant, je vais me planquer loin et vite parce que vous imaginez bien qu'étant donné que c'est ma 1ère fic, il s'agit de mon premier lem.... (déjà arrivée loin ).

Stiles sourit et avança dans le loft en frôlant Derek qui en eu des frissons. Derek était en arrêt total pour dysfonctionnement du processeur principal. Son cerveau avait foutu le camp.

_Putain, il les sort d'où ses fringues ?_

\- Tu connais Lydia, Scott. Et il se prit une nouvelle tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

Tous se mirent à rire. C'eut le mérite de réactiver les fonctions cérébrales et motrices du propriétaire des lieux qui ferma la grande porte en métal. Il s'appuya contre un des piliers de son loft et fixa Stiles la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Ils finirent par se calmer après que Stiles eut râlé et celui-ci alla saluer Cora qu'il n'avait pas encore vu aujourd'hui.

\- Alors beau brun, comment t'as fait pour rester en vie depuis la dernière fois que j't'ai vu ?

\- 'lu Cora, suis content de t'voir aussi. Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je n'aurais pas voulu garder de toi que le seul souvenir du baiser que tu m'as donné. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Ils entendirent un grognement sourd.

\- Quoi ? C'était ça ou t'y passais, répondit-il tout en rigolant. Ravi que tu aies pu venir. Et il lui refit la bise.

Stiles continua de faire le tour et Derek de le fixer. Il partit vers les autres, serra la main de Deaton.

\- Content de te revoir Stiles.

\- Idem …

\- Je crois que tu peux m'appeler Deaton non ? Me semble que vous m'appelez tous comme ça de toute façon. Dit-il tout en souriant.

\- Euh, ok. N'écoutez pas trop mon père, vous savez qu'il peut être barbant parfois. Il se prit une tape derrière le crâne, de nouveau.

Ca ne faisait que très peu de temps qu'il était là et s'en était pris plusieurs, déjà. Il s'écarta donc, levant les mains en signe de reddition et fit la bise à Mélissa. Il adorait cette femme.

Lydia, après avoir salué tout le monde, avait rejoint Kira, une des rares filles présentent ce soir et avec qui elle pouvait parler… bah de trucs de filles.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il est canon.

\- Je l'ai traîné dans les boutiques, tu aurais du voir sa tête lors des essayages, à mourir de rire.

\- Je veux bien le croire et tu lui en as fait baver. C'est bien ça ?

\- Mais t'as vu le résultat ?

Elle avait repéré la réaction de Derek et se dit qu'il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps, très peu, pour qu'il craque. Son choix de tenue pour Stiles fonctionnait mieux qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

\- Oui, j'le trouve superbe. Dit Kira en dodelinant de la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles rejoignit Scott et commença à parler avec son meilleur pote. Il aurait bien voulu aller voir Derek mais Cora discutait avec son grand frère alors il les laissa tranquilles, après tout, il fallait qu'ils profitent. C'est pas comme-ci elle habitait dans le coin, la frangine. Et puis, il avait repéré le buffet installé par le traiteur, il s'y dirigea avec Scott. Lydia avait vu les choses en grand, c'est vrai qu'c'était le réveillon de Noël après tout mais elle avait surtout jugé bon de commander de belles quantités et de nombreux mets parce que les loups-garous de sa meute ne mangeaient pas mais dévoraient tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Il pouvait voir de belles pièces de ribs, du poulet, bœuf, foi gras bien entendu, petits fours et tous les accompagnements qui pouvaient aller avec, comme des patates, du riz, de la salade.... mais aussi des chips, des sucreries en quantité pour satisfaire tout ce monde. Ils allaient se régaler, c'est sûr. Derek avait même placé quelques sièges pour ceux qui décideraient de s'installer pour pouvoir manger correctement.

\- Punaise, il a changé depuis le temps, c'est fou. Cette assurance, ces muscles, ce look et...

\- Cora.

\- Bah quoi, il est plutôt...

\- C'est bon, Cora, j'ai bien compris. Dit-il alors qu'il fixait le jeune homme d'un regard brillant d'envie. 

\- Aaaattends, attends, dit Cora en passant alternativement de Derek à Stiles. Noooon!

Derek soupira.

\- Quoi ?

\- Stiles et toi ? Je rêve ou il y a eu du changement depuis la dernière fois ?

\- ça se pourrait bien oui.

\- ça se pourrait bien ? C 'est le cas ou ça l'est pas, c'est pourtant pas compliqué. Tu devrais arrêter de tergiverser, si tu as la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui qui te colle au cul malgré ton caractère de grincheux, garde-le. Crois donc ta sœur adorée.

\- Merci, petite sœur, trop sympa.

\- Non sans rire, Stiles est un gars bien et si vous vous attirez tous les deux, putain mais foncez et sautez-vous dessus. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que la vie peut nous réserver des horreurs et lui aussi doit le savoir maintenant, alors profitez. N'attendez pas que le déluge arrive.

\- T'as peut être raison... En fait, on a déjà... 

\- Couché ensemble ?

\- Non... non justement. On est très bien quand on est ensemble mais on démarre juste et j'hésite à déjà lui sauter dessus contrairement à lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh, plus que bien oui. Mais que t'es vieux jeu, non mais tu t'es regardé sérieux. Vous traînez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Plusieurs années, les présentations et la cour, c'est plus la peine, bien que j'ai du mal à penser que ça ait déjà été le cas. T'es plus un ado qui as peur de sa première fois non plus et apparemment, d'après les coups d'oeils appuyés qu'il te lance depuis tout à l'heure, tu peux foncer, j'te l'dis.

\- Mouais, peut être, on verra selon le moment.

\- T'es pas possible, mais bouge-toi j'te dis.

\- Arrête de m'les briser, ma parole. Il t'a passé son aptitude à m'faire royalement chier en t'embrassant ou quoi ?

\- T'es pas jaloux quand même ? Tu sais que c'était quand on était à l'hôpital en essayant d'échapper à une meute d'Alpha sanguinaires, une ex psychopathe et que c'était accessoirement pour me sauver la vie.

\- Mais non laisse, c'est pas ça.

\- Ouais, en fait je vois très bien ton problème, t'as carrément envie de lui sauter dessus et ça te fait peur.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si on mettait un peu de musique, histoire de faire du bruit ? Demanda Stiles à voix haute.

Sous une approbation quasi-générale, il se dirigea vers la sono et au bout de quelques secondes, on entendit « There and Back » de Wolfgang Gartner. Les sifflements fusèrent dans tout le loft et les plus jeunes commencèrent à bouger leur corps au son qui leur arrivait aux oreilles.

-Wouuuuuuuuuu...ouuuuhhh! Hurla Stiles et il partit au milieu de cette meute éclectique et sauta dans tous les sens.

Deaton, le shérif et Mélissa discutaient plus loin.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on a accepté de venir passer la soirée avec cette bande d'excités. Dit John Stilinski.

Deaton sourit.

\- On reste un petit moment parmi eux et on les laissera ensuite se défouler entre jeunes.

\- Me sens pas spécialement vieille mais je pense que vous avez raison Deaton.

On entendit ensuite « Black Waltz » et « Hydraslide » de Blue Gillespie, « Apache » de The Ruse, « Surrender » de Shouting At Planes, « Wait Up Boots Of Danger » de Tokyo Police.  
Ça se passait super bien. Les ados s'éclataient vraiment grâce aux divers sons qui passaient. C'était une très bonne soirée.

Ethan et Danny avaient eu la très bonne idée de ramener cette peinture phosphorescente et celui ou celle qui le désirait pouvait s'amuser, au diable le dress-code. Pis ils n'étaient pas obligés non plus de se foutre à poils pour l'utiliser. Rien ne les empêchait d'en mettre que sur les parties visibles.  
Scott, Danny, Ethan et Stiles sautèrent sur l'occasion de briller de milles feux. Stiles dessina sur le torse de Scott et lui opta simplement pour le visage et les bras ainsi que ses mains. Ils étaient superbes. Ethan et Scott bien sûr avaient viré les T-shirts montrant leur musculature à qui voulait bien les regarder.

\- C'est dingue cette facilité que vous avez , les loups-garous, de vous foutre à moitié à poils dès que vous en avez l'occasion.

\- J'veux bien y passer aussi moi, au pinceau.

Il se retourna vivement car il avait reconnu cette voix chaude. Il vit Derek retirer son haut en s'avançant vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Dit-il en levant les yeux et les mains vers le ciel.

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

\- Tu veux essayer ? Demanda Danny

\- A fond! Enfin, si Derek est ok, moi ça m'va.

Danny lui tendit le pinceau en souriant et l'ancien Alpha se tourna vers lui. Il resta bloqué sur la vision qu'il avait de ce physique ultra attirant et sexy à souhait. Il avait tout un tas de pensées pas très chastes qui lui traversaient l'esprit en cet instant précis, en fait tout le temps, et n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de le prendre sur place mais il se doutait bien que l'autre serait moins d'accord qu'il ne l'était déjà et que ça ferait mauvais genre devant toutes ces paires d'yeux, et d'oreilles, n'oublions pas toutes ces oreilles pointues. Derek avait bien vu le trouble du peintre en herbe et même si il en fut ravi, il décida de le briser.

\- Tu t'y mets ou j'dois l'faire moi-même.

\- Ah non ! C'est bon, je commence. Tu voudrais quel genre ?

\- Comme tu le sens, lâche-toi.

\- ….

Derek se retrouva avec de superbe lignes retraçant ses muscles saillants qui les mettaient encore plus en relief qu'ils ne l'étaient.

\- Tu avais besoin de me tracer le contours de mes pecs et d'mes abdos, t'aurais pas pu être plus original ?

\- Avec des pecs pareils, tu pensais que j'allais te faire des petites fleurs peut être ? Et pis ça fait ressortir tes muscles, encore plus. Vu comment t'es gaulé, ça aurait été dommage de faire autre chose. Sinon je peux essayer le bisounours ...

\- Non, ça ira, merci.

En fait, il aimait bien et appréciait le compliment voilé qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Tiens Danny, reprends moi ce truc. Dit Stiles en tendant le pinceau.

Alors que « Bleeding Out » de Imagine Dragons arrivait aux oreilles de tous, Stiles décida d'aller se rechercher un verre et piquer un truc à manger. Y a pas à dire, mais bouger son corps et retenir sa respiration alors que l'on peint un dieu grec à même le corps, ça donne faim. Ouais, en fait, il adorait manger aussi.   
Derek était parti discuter un peu avec Parrish, comment il vivait le fait qu'il ait découvert qu'il était un être surnaturel, mais plus encore avec Cora. Stiles était encore devant le buffet en train de picorer dans les plats tout en fredonnant et bougeant en musique. Derek décida d'aller le voir et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Hé !! Sourwolf, comment va depuis ces dernières minutes ?

\- Stiles, je … mais il le coupa.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas danser avec nous? J'aimerais bien te voir bouger. Dit-il en se dandinant de gauche à droite avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Derek regarda le corps de Stiles et déglutit, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus directement.

\- Pas mon truc. Sinon tu passes une bonne soirée ? S'inquiéta Derek en posant discrètement sa main sur la sienne pour ne pas que les autres le voient et ne le sachent, tout de suite. C'est surtout pour toi que j'ai accepté tu sais.

\- Merci et je m'amuse ouais, j'ai adoré te peindre lui. répondit-il en croquant dans son petit-four.

\- Hé Stiles ! Scott l'avait appelé car il avait trouvé un titre sur lequel il aimait danser. Stiles reprit possession de sa main.

\- J'arrive ! Derek quant à toi, rien ne t'empêche de venir. Il alla rejoindre Scott, seul bien entendu, il l'aurait parié. Côté interactions sociales, y avait encore des progrès à faire.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as, une cacahuète qui passe pas ?

\- Ahah, très drôle. Tu deviens aussi doué qu'un certain loup pour l'humour fais-gaffe.

Stiles le regarda de biais sans oser rien dire.

\- J'ai trouvé ça, ça te dit de montrer tes talents à tout le monde ?

\- Ici ? T'es pas dingue ? L'aconit te réussi pas mon vieux, j't'avais prévenu de pas en abuser.

\- Mais non, aller, ça serait super cool de faire ça, là au milieu du loft. Je te protégerais des moqueries au besoin mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'y en aura pas du tout. T'es trop doué sérieux.

\- Ouais, en privé, devant mon frère peut être pas devant une meute entière.

\- Pour moi dit-il en faisant son air de loup battu.

\- Bon bon, ça va, si j'le fais pas, tu vas m'casser les pieds toutes la nuit. Vas-y balance le son dit-il en s'échauffant les cervicales, en faisant des petits sauts. On avait l'impression qu'il partait pour le combat du siècle. Tu te bouges aussi hein ? Que j'sois pas le seul crétin à se taper la honte.

Scott lui fit signe que oui en rigolant et lança « Made » de Jamie Scott. Tout le monde se retourna car Scott venait de siffler son meilleur pote qui s'était mis à danser et à bouger sensuellement. Il bougea son bassin d'avant en arrière, vers la droite puis la gauche tout en bougeant au ralenti son torse les bras en l'air, croisa les jambes et se retourna pour tomber directement sur Derek qui ressemblait au loup de Tex Avery, la langue par terre. Stiles continua de danser avec le sourire aux lèvres car apparemment, toute l'assemblée appréciait ses pas et il fut applaudit quand la musique s'arrêta. Derek n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment diable, ce gamin maladroit fait pour bouger comme ça ? Cette sensualité, ce corps qui bouge toute en douceur. Il commença à avoir chaud. Stiles le regarda et lui fit un sourire dans un double haussement de sourcils et se retourna.

\- Allez les loupiots maintenant à vous, ramenez vos fesses ici et magnez-vous. Je vais vous montrer certains pas et vous ferez comme moi, ok ?

Liam et Mason se regardèrent et en haussant les épaules en même temps se mirent derrière Stiles. Scott pour ne pas abandonner son frère s'avança également.

\- Parrish, non ?

\- Je passe mon tour Stiles.

Lydia donna son verre à son petit-ami et attira Kira avec elle et se mirent en place.

\- Derek et Cora, je suppose que la question ne s'pose pas ?

Les deux sus-nommés grognèrent et Stiles sourit encore plus.

\- Quelle famille ! Ca veut donc dire non. Bon ok, alors je vous montre déjà quelques pas sans la musique et après on le fera avec, vous essaierez de suivre.

Après avoir fait le topo des pas qu'ils devraient effectuer, il alla mettre ce sur quoi, il voulait les faire bouger. «  I'mma Shine » de YoungBloodz sortit des enceintes et tout le monde se mit à bouger en rythme et se fut un vrai succès. Ils en riaient mais continuaient de suivre leur leader.

Une fois finit, ils s'assirent tous un moment pour discuter du talent de Stiles tout en se buvant et mangeant un morceau. Non parce que un loup-garou ado, ça mange et pas qu'un peu et un Stiles aussi d'ailleurs.  
Le jeune homme vit Derek venir vers eux après avoir été se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Les mouvements de Stiles le mettait dans un état de bouillonnement proche de la combustion spontanée. Il s'assit avec eux et Cora qui les avait rejoint précédemment.

La soirée dura encore un bon moment, plusieurs titres qu'ils adoraient passèrent et sur lesquels ils bougèrent. « Show me the money » de Petey Pablo, « Who are you » de Mikky Ekko, « Taste of Heaven » de The Chain Gang of 1974, « Dark In My Imagination » de Verona, « A Sky Full Of Stars », « Radioactive », «  Payphone »... et bien d 'autres.  
Ils purent revoir Stiles se tordre dans tous les sens sur « Get up ». Sur celle-ci, il poussa Derek à venir avec lui mais après quelques pas, il esquiva et retourna parler avec Parrish. Stiles le regarda partir avec un regard triste. Il décida donc de ne plus s'occuper de l'humeur du loup ce soir. Il dansa un slow sur « This Girl » avec Lydia, la belle Lydia, et quand il entendit « Universe » de Kid Of 88, il alla danser avec Danny et Ethan.

\- Vous revoilà, j'vous demande pas où vous étiez passés.

\- Non vaux mieux pas. Dit Ethan en regardant Danny d'un air lubrique.

\- Ton décor fait la gueule Danny. Dit-il en montrant son torse mort de rire.

Leur danse étaient d'une sensualité qui pouvait les faire passer pour un couple de trois mecs. Derek les vit et n' était pas des plus satisfaits de voir ça. Il leur lança un regard noir et un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge dont toute l'assemblée capta les tremblements. Mais Stiles n'en fit cure et continua de danser sur ce que Lydia venait de lancer. Il se demandait pourquoi elle lançait ses titres là mais quand il entendit certaines des paroles il comprit de suite ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Alors tant pis s'il passait pour un poulet ayant perdu la tête mais il continua à danser avec le reste de la meute.

« Just A Little Bit » du même groupe que la chanson précédente débuta, au bout d'un moment, la résistance de Derek partit en morceaux et vint rejoindre Stiles sur la piste pour un collé-serré des plus chauds. Stiles avait le sourire du vainqueur mais alors que son dos était collé au torse puissant de son petit-ami, il le sentit grogner de contentement et il se retourna. Le loup avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Leurs regards se vrillèrent l'un dans l'autre et durant un moment ils ne se quittèrent plus.  
Les plus anciens ne les quittèrent plus du regard, comme les autres d'ailleurs mais tous continuaient de danser en même temps ou faisaient semblant de parler. Les principaux intéressés ne faisaient pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, ils étaient dans leur bulle.  
Derek ne tint plus et se jeta sur les lèvres si tentantes du plus jeune qui lui rendit son baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet furieux et aucun de leur deux propriétaires ne voulait quitter l'autre.

\- Tellement prévisible! Dirent en même temps le shérif et Lydia qui avait rejoint son petit-ami à côté de son supérieur.

\- Ils étaient tellement différents au départ et ils ont réussis à s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. Dit Scott plus loin.

\- La plupart étant des loups-garous entendirent ses paroles et les sifflements fusèrent dans le loft.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle tout en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer. La meute entière en plus des parents et du conseiller connaissaient dorénavant leur relation.

\- Putain, vous en aurez mis du temps ! Dit Scott en se rapprochant et applaudissant ses deux amis.

\- T 'as raison, j'ai cru à un moment qu'ils allaient s'éviter presque toute la soirée et qu'il faudrait les enfermer dans une pièce entourée de poudre de sorbier et fermée à double tour. Répondit Ethan.

\- Super performance les gars, leur dit-il en les prenant par les épaules.

Et tous se mirent à rire. Stiles et Derek voyant que l'ambiance était détendue sourirent et décidèrent d'aller prendre un verre et de se parler un peu, mais rien qu'un peu parce qu'ils étaient occupés, à l'abri des regards, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Comme convenu au début de soirée, les jeunes se retrouvèrent seuls et après un moment Lydia, d'un commun accord avec Scott décida de tenter autre chose encore pour le nouveau couple.  
Stiles entendit « I'm So Excited » chantée par un acteur qu'il adorait et courut sur la piste danser avec ses amis. Il fit en sorte d'attirer Derek dans ses filets et lui lança des regards très lourds de sens, très chauds et dansa d'un air provocateur. Au bout d'un très court moment, le loup s'élança vers lui, Stiles lui sauta dessus, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils se mirent à s'embrasser d'une telle façon que les autres se mirent à rougir et à pousser certains bruits. Sentant qu'il était temps de déguerpir, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un dernier verre dans un bar.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas cru au tout début de notre rencontre avec lui dans les bois. Dit Scott en fermant la porte.

\- Bah tu le peux constater Scott, ils vont très bien ensemble.

\- Je le constate et je l'entends, on va vite partir d'ici avant que j'sois traumatisé et que j'en fasse des cauchemars. Merci bien.

Derek avait emmené Stiles jusqu'aux escaliers et s'apprêta à monter avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis un long moment. Ils arrivèrent vite en haut jusqu'à une pièce que Derek avait aménagé comme étant sa chambre dorénavant. Il était installé en bas normalement mais il n'avait pas envie qu'un gosse se vautre dans ses draps. Sauf un évidement. Une fois la porte de sa chambre franchie, il la ferma d'un coup pied. Stiles posa ses jambes flageolantes au sol et se fit plaquer contre le mur, le visage entouré par les mains de son dieu. Derek l'embrassa de nouveau rageusement, il mourait d'envie de le faire sien , de le prendre sauvagement à même le mur. Mais il se doutait bien que ce serait sa première fois avec un homme, comme pour lui d'ailleurs. Il stoppa le baiser et regarda Stiles, leurs regards se vrillèrent. Il désirait y mettre plus de douceur et approcha donc doucement son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Stiles ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la chaleur que ce baiser diffusa. Derek passa sa main droite derrière sa nuque le caressant à la naissance des cheveux et l'autre au bas de ses reins pour le coller à lui. Il approfondit le baiser alors que Stiles lui accordait le passage. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Derek avait ce léger sourire en coin qui faisait craquer. Stiles respirait rapidement. L'aîné posa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire avant de les faire passer juste en-dessous de l'oreille et de le mordre légèrement, ce qui fit gémir le jeune homme. Il continua a glisser sa langue jusqu'à gorge où il sentait les pulsations du cœur de Stiles. La tête penchée sur le côté, Derek y avait plein accès et continua à jouer avec ses dents. Les gémissements étaient tellement bons, il en sourit tout en grognant et voulut continuer son exploration. Il déchirera le t-shirt de Stiles, le gilet lui, traînait déjà dans les escaliers. Il glissa le long du torse et arriva aux bouts de chair puis les prit en bouche en tirant dessus pour titiller son humain. Les sons qui sortirent de sa gorge lui confirmèrent qu'il se débrouillait parfaitement. Stiles avait posé les mains sur les hanches du loup et ses doigts exploraient ce corps tant désiré. Il grogna et son futur amant rit.

\- Quoi? Questionna-t-il tout essoufflé ? 

\- Tu grognes encore.

\- Oui, on le savait déjà mais tu vois là, je dis que t'es beaucoup trop habillé à mon goût Big Bad Wolf, lui répondit-il en le poussant vers le lit. 

Il passa ses jambes de chaque côté de Derek et glissa doucement ses mains sous le t-shirt. Tout en le caressant, il continua son chemin et lui enleva. Stiles déposa d'abord de légers baisers puis mordilla et lécha ce corps qui le faisait rêver tout en descendant le long du torse. Derek, lui, subissait les douces tortures quand il poussa un gémissement qui l'étonna lui-même. Stiles s'amusait à faire rougir la peau autour de son nombril et jouer avec celui-ci. Derek passa ses mains sur les épaules de son hyperactif, tout le long de la taille puis des hanches et alla agripper ses fesses. Stiles émit un son de contentement et releva le visage et lui sourit. Il arriva à la frontière que marquait le bord du jean et commença à le déboutonner, avec son aide il lui souleva les fesses, il alla retrouver rapidement le t-shirt qui avait volé dans la pièce. Le loup se redressa et fit subir le même sort que le t-shirt de Stiles, à son pantalon, qui eut tôt fait de rejoindre le sol, en lambeaux. Une fois fait, il glissa enfin sa main dans le boxer plus que tendu pour empoigner les deux rondeurs, c'était … délicieux. Mon dieu depuis le temps qu'ils le désiraient tous les deux. Il continua de le caresser un moment avant de faire glisser cet obstacle en bas des jambes pour que Stiles puisse l'envoyer valser d'un mouvement du pied. De nouveau allongé, le loup caressa ses cuisses et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps avant que Stiles ne revienne à l'assaut. Il fondit sur ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser sulfureux dans lequel leur langue se livraient bataille pour avoir le dessus. Il descendit sa main doucement et délicatement passa sur le tissu qui cachait le trésor convoité. Derek soupira de bonheur. Il gémit, il adorait que Stiles prenne les devants. Stiles ne mit pas longtemps avant de mettre Derek complètement nu. Il dévorait son homme des yeux, comment avait-il pu résister jusqu'ici ?

\- Tu sais que c'était neuf et acheté pour l'occaz ?

\- Hum hum, entendit-il alors que les mains de Derek continuaient ses cuisses.

\- T'as des doigts de fées D... Ooooohh putain De...rek.

Le loup venait de prendre en main son membre fièrement dressé et commença un lent va-et-vient tout en embrassant le bas-ventre. Il continua sa progression, toujours plus bas et posa ses lèvres sur le bout du gland. Stiles se cambra avec un gémissement sourd, les yeux toujours fermés. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, accompagnant le mouvement sans le forcer. Punaise qu'il adorait ça. Ca n'avait jamais été aussi bon. La bouche était chaude et la langue douce. Elle titilla le frein et essuya le désir qui suintait. Le loup s'appliquait à lui donner du plaisir. C'était la première fellation que faisait Derek et il appréciait grandement et vu les sons qu'il entendait, il était plutôt doué. Il allait lentement puis accélérait tout d'un coup et recommença son manège en alternant, il sentait que Stiles allait bientôt venir et continua.

\- Fais...g...gaffe. Je ...v...

\- Oui ? Dit le loup sachant pertinemment ce que s'apprêtait à dire Stiles. Et il accéléra le rythme en tenant la taille de la main gauche et sa virilité de la main droite. Il ne fallut que quelques succions supplémentaires pour faire venir son amant qui explosa dans sa bouche en poussant un cri au moment où la jouissance l'emportait. Après quelques secondes et encore secoué, il tourna le visage vers Derek qui passait sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il retomba à ses côtés pour retrouver ses esprits, durant un moment, il caressa Derek du bout des doigts. 

\- Tu as avalé ? Demanda t-il.

\- Bien sûr.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Stiles se mette entre ses jambes. Il se pencha et posa les coudes entourant le visage de Derek qui le tenait par les hanches et qui le caressait. Amorçant un mouvement du bassin, il fit se frotter leur deux érections et ils gémirent de concert. Stiles embrassa Derek langoureusement, voulant profiter du corps de son mec et descendit vers son oreille en lui susurrant: tu me rends dingue. Derek grogna et donna un coup de bassin pour montrer qu'il pouvait accélérer les choses. Stiles descendit poser des baisers chauds et brûlants sur ces pecs qui le faisaient rêver, passa sa langue sur ces abdos à tomber, et tourna autour du nombril. Il arriva enfin au trésor que seul lui pouvait avoir maintenant. Il titilla le bout du gland, tourna la langue autour, le suça et joua avec, ce qui fit monter un sentiment de frustration chez Derek qui redonna un mouvement de bassin. Stiles sourit mais posa ses mains sur la taille pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se laisser faire, car il savait bien que s'il le voulait il pouvait se dégager de son emprise. Il continua un moment le même manège.

\- Stiiiiiiiiles.

M'étant fin au supplice, il prit la virilité du loup en bouche sans plus de cérémonie. Derek se cambra à cette sensation toute nouvelle pour lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Derek vienne également dans la bouche du plus jeune les deux mains posées sur la tête.  
Souriant, il revint vers son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ces yeux verts dans lesquels on se noyait. Au bout de ce qui avait paru une éternité, ils dirent en même temps.

\- Je t'aime

\- Tu te rends compte qu'ils ont tous fuit, à cause de nous ? Dit Stiles, la tête posée sur le torse musclé de Derek qui frottait le haut de son dos.

\- Hum, hum, dit Derek en commençant à prendre ses lèvres goulûment et en dirigeant la main gauche entre ses fesses.

\- Derek....

\- Hum ? Il embrassait sa nuque avec délice et laissa un suçon, le premier d'une longue liste, entouré d'une forte rougeur due à sa barbe.

\- Tu te fiches complètement de s'que j'peux t'dire, c'est ça ?

Derek releva la tête vers Stiles.

\- Carrément, répondit-il. Et il replongea vers ses lèvres.

Stiles se jeta de nouveau sur lui et se cala entre ses jambes en le basculant. Mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'il allait entendre.

\- Tu préfères … ?

-...

\- Stiles ?

\- …

\- T'es parti où ?

Il sortit de sa bulle.

\- Ah, oui Derek.

\- Oui Derek, c'est bien moi, tu croyais être avec qui ? Lui demanda t-il tout en l'embrassant et descendant dans le cou.

Stiles gémissait mais il réussit à articuler.

\- J'en étais resté à « Tu préfères ». Tu me laisserais vraiment... ?

\- A ton avis ? Si je ne le voudrais pas, je... ne… te le... proposerais pas et sinon ...tu en serais... incapable.

\- Oh, oui c'est vrai.

\- Je veux bien mais loin de moi, la garantie du résultat.

Derek rit et tendit le bras pour prendre quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

\- Stiles comment fais-tu pour me faire rire à un moment pareil ?

\- Pas exprès ! Dit-il.

\- Viens par là et arrêtes de bouder. Tiens.

Derek l'embrassa et fit glisser sa main droite sur le corps de Stiles. Il profitait de chacune de ses courbes et se délecta des frissons qu'il pouvait lui causer. Sa main arriva au membre et s'affaira à lui faire du bien tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

\- Oook.

Il commença à ouvrir le tube fébrilement et en mit sur trois de ses doigts et les présenta devant l'intimité de Derek. Il en introduit d'abord un et commença les va-et-vient tout en le masturbant. Son amant gémit sous l'intrusion mais il continua et deux autres doigts suivirent, préparant cet endroit si chaud et si serré. Sentant qu'il n'en n'aurait plus pour longtemps lui-même, il ôta ses doigts sous la protestation de Derek et mit du gel sur son sexe douloureux. Derek se redressa et vint l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il saisit la virilité de Stiles fraîchement enduite et la plaça à l'entrée de son intimité. Stiles désirait se perdre en lui et commença à pousser pour le pénétrer tout en fermant les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière, un gémissement passant la barrière de leurs lèvres. Une fois le gland passé, il entendit Derek émettre un cri de douleur, il s'arrêta et attendit l'autorisation de continuer, ce qu'il eut très vite. Lentement, il commença ses va-et-vient. Stiles essayait de se contenir pour ne pas jouir sur le champ et continua langoureusement d'aller et venir en Derek. Tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts, il vint prendre ses lèvres pour les lécher, les mordre, jouer avec.

\- St...iiles. Dit Derek en accrochant ses jambes sur les fesses de son homme. Plus...vite. Prend-moi sauvagement, suis pas une fi...,et il se cambra et poussa un grognement,....-llette.

Stiles avait bien compris ce qu'il voulait et il fit des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, tout en tenant les fesses de Derek qui était toujours enroulé autour de ses hanches. De plus en plus rapide, faisant claquer et chauffer leur peaux à une vitesse que Stiles ne ce serait pas cru capable. Le loup allait le rendre fou. Il continua de le pilonner jusqu'à toucher la prostate de son amant qui vit milles étoiles. Derek n'avait jamais ressentit une chose pareil malgré les aventures qu'il avait pu avoir. Faire l'amour avec un homme, qui plus est, Stiles, était tout bonnement un délice, mot encore trop doux pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Les gémissements de plaisir se faisaient entendre dans toute la pièce et résonnaient sur les murs. Stiles avait la tête penchée vers l'arrière, la bouche légèrement entrouverte qui laissait échapper des sons indécents et très bruyants. Derek tenait les draps qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en pièce et se délectait de la vision plus érotique qu'il avait de Stiles qui continuait ses va-et-vient effrénés. Le corps en sueur, Derek sentit qu'ils en avaient plus pour très longtemps, il voulut attraper son membre mais Stiles qui l'avait vu le devança. Il attrapa le sexe de son compagnon et lui appliqua le même rythme que la pénétration. Le loup approchait de l'extase, le rythme s'accéléra et Derek se libéra dans la main de Stiles et sur son bas-ventre en poussant un grognement digne d'un appel de meute qui fit vibrer les murs du loft. Stiles ressortit quasiment entièrement pour revenir buter fortement le cul de Derek et il se mit à trembler et pousser des cris de jouissance qui finir de l'achever et il se déversa au tréfonds de l'intimité du loup. Stiles avait le souffle saccadé, il ne s'était pas attendu à un effet pareil. Il s'effondra sur le corps de Derek tout en étant encore en lui. Celui-ci le caressa, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, le dos et les glissa jusqu'au bas du dos. Au bout de quelques instants Stiles se retira et roula sur le côté. Il tourna sa tête et regarda Derek qui lui prit les lèvres tendrement.

\- Seigneur Stiles, comment veux-tu que je me passe de toi après ce que tu viens de me faire ?

Stiles se redressa, un sourire illuminait son visage. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule puissante de Derek, ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir. Derek remarqua que sa respiration s'était calmée et remonta le drap sur eux et finit par s'endormir également avec un sourire extatique collé au visage.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles fut le premier à se réveiller, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêver cette nuit de rêve. Il tourna la tête et là il le vit, il sourit et prit le temps d'admirer l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas m'mater comme ça encore longtemps ? Dit Derek en souriant. Il avait finit par se réveiller et avait sentit un regard posé sur lui.

\- Huuummm. Ca dépend. Il passa une main autour de la nuque du loup pour l'embrasser et la fit glisser sur le haut du dos de Derek, passa sur le Triskel et s'y arrêta tout en retraçant les traits de son tatouage. Un doux son se fit entendre. Derek sentit alors les épaules de son amant tressauter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ronronnes mon cher. Dit-il, lui déposant un baiser et en le regardant avec son sourire estampillé « suis trop bon ».

Lorsqu'il arriva aux fesses, ils les prit en main et les malaxa, il adorait ça, il avait les mains posées sur le cul de Derek Hale. Rien qu'à repenser qu'il se tapait, enfin, Derek Hale.  
Mon dieu, ce loup pouvait-il le rendre encore plus dingue qu'il ne l'était ! Il en était accro, il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. Derek.

\- Dis pas de conneries, répondit Derek et il se dégagea de ses bras pour se lever du lit.

Stiles sourit et retomba face contre l'oreiller de Derek et prit une profonde inspiration de l'odeur de son mec.

\- Je vais prendre une bonne douche, tu viens ?

\- Tout de suite, je colle, c'est complément dégeu.

Il fut plus rapide à se laver et sortit rapidement de la salle de bain.

\- Dis Derek ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'emprunte quelque chose parce que je te rappelle que t'as foutu mes fringues en lambeaux. J'en connais une d'ailleurs qui va te tuer quand elle le saura, rajouta t-il tout bas.

\- Vas-y, sers-toi. Trouves-toi un truc où tu nageras pas de trop dedans.

\- Ah ah. Suis mort de rire.

Ne trouvant rien pouvant lui aller, il passa juste un t-shirt dans lequel on pouvait en mettre deux comme lui et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en espérant y trouver de quoi prendre un pti déj. Il trouva quelques pains qui restaient de la veille au soir et se fit du café. Ça suffirait pour l'instant.  
En descendant les escaliers, Derek habillé d'un simple t-shirt blanc sans manches qui le moulait parfaitement et d'un training noir entendit « I'm falling for you » de Chester See se finir et commença « Jack's love theme » de cette fameuse série que Stiles avait déjà regardé.

Il arriva derrière lui, enserra son torse et vint lui picorer le cou, la nuque, la mâchoire et encore une fois le cou.

\- Joyeux Noël Stiles, dit-il le visage enfouit dans son cou.

\- Joyeux Noël Derek, lui répondit-il en posant l'arrière de sa tête sur son épaule.

\- J'adore ta tenue, boxer et t-shirt, dit-il en dirigeant sa main dans le bas du dos. Tiens, pour toi.

Stiles déglutit son morceau de pain.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Ouvre.

Il ouvrit la boîte que lui tendait Derek et il découvrit un magnifique bracelet en cuir noir, tout fin, avec une tête de loup gravé en son sein ainsi que les lettres « D » et « S » entrelacées. Sans fioritures. Il pouvait faire deux fois le tour de son poignet. Absolument superbe.   
Il lui sauta dessus pour le remercier sauvagement. Derek l'agrippa et l'emmena sur le canapé. Les habits volèrent très rapidement dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Stiles qui était allongé sur le canapé se releva et murmura à l'oreille de Derek.

\- A ton tour de me prendre maintenant, toutes traces de timidité parties.

Derek se fit un plaisir de répondre à sa demande. Après une bonne préparation durant laquelle Stiles refit travailler ses cordes vocales. Son amant n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et vint se positionner lui-même. Il entra dans cette antre chaude très doucement, regardant les réactions de Stiles près à se retirer si il le fallait. Stiles finit par attraper le cul de Derek et le fit avancer en lui. Rien qu'en pensant que c'est lui qui dirigeait la pénétration, Stiles se mit à bouillonner et commença à donner des coups de bassin. Les mouvements étaient d'abord langoureux et peu rapides, Derek vint embrasser Stiles. Il le tenait par la taille en passant ses doigts sur le torse finement musclé et en dessinant des cercles. Les gémissements étaient de mises, heureusement que le loup n'avait pas de voisins direct. D'un seul coup Stiles bascula la tête et poussa un cri, Derek le savait, il venait de toucher cet endroit stratégique qui vous faisait ressentir milles émotions en même temps. Il recommença les coups de bassin de plus en plus rapide et buta de nouveau dans la boule de nerfs qui donnait tant de plaisir. L'humain n'était plus que gémissements, un véritable appel à la luxure. Le loup-garou n'était pas en reste, il butait sur ses fesses sur un rythme rapide même pour un loup-garou. Stiles se faisait pilonner tel qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'asseoir correctement par la suite. Les peaux claquaient, on entendait les bruits obscènes de va-et-vient qui le rendait encore plus dingue et accéléra. Les coups de butoir de Derek lui firent perdre la notion du temps... comment s'appelait-il ? Il se masturba tout en recevant les coups de butoir de Derek. Tout à coup, il se cambra, arrêta tout mouvement et éjacula longuement dans sa main et sur son torse. Quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires eurent raison du loup qui se déversa dans l'intimité de son homme en jets puissants et dans un grognement sourd qui se répercuta dans leurs deux corps. Derek, tout en sueur, posa son front sur celui de Stiles et au bout de quelques instants se retira et s'allongea tout contre lui. Il entendit son hyperactif respirer tant bien que mal et se tourna vers lui.

\- Wow ! Mieux que je l'avais imaginé.

\- Je ne le voyais pas autrement, dit Derek en avançant pour venir prendre ses lèvres.

Après un certain temps de silence où chacun redescendait sur terre, Stiles dans les bras de Derek, pensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Celui qui s'amusait à le terroriser il y a quelques temps, à le plaquer sur les différents murs qu'il pouvait croiser. Celui-là même s'était donné à lui la nuit précédente et lui-même venait de se donner au loup.  
Putain, il en revenait toujours pas. Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski, sérieux, qui l'aurait cru ? Ouais, bon s'il en jugeait par les réactions des autres, ça aurait finit par se faire.

\- Faudra penser à remercier Lydia, dit-il.

\- Pardon ? On vient de faire l'amour et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que tu dois remercier Lydia ? 

\- Grâce à cette superbe fille...Derek la nuque posée sur le haut du canapé grogna...arrêtes, tu sais que c'est ma meilleure amie. Je disais donc, grâce à Lydia, j'étais sappé comme un prince hier soir. Tu te souviens ces fringues que t'as mis en morceaux ?

\- Oh...c'est vrai...t'étais canon et trèèès sexy, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui faire milles et une tortures dans le cou.

\- Merci mais elles ne me serviront plus du tout là, dit-il en appréciant les attentions de Derek.

\- Je te préfères encore sans. Dit-il en picorant son cou du bout des lèvres.

Il vit Stiles rougir légèrement et continua.

\- Oh et si tu veux, on retournera où tu les as eues pour que je puisse avoir le plaisir de te les enlever à nouveau.

\- Je ne retournerais dans cette boutique seulement si tu ressors ta camaro du garage... lui dit-il en tapant son torse du doigt.....et si je la conduis bien sûr.

\- Même pas en rêve. Répondit le loup. 

Stiles se mit à rire, attrapa un coussin et frappa Derek avec. Il grogna, regarda Stiles et sourit de cette façon sadique qu'on lui connaissait bien. Il sût qu'il fallait fuir, car l'oreiller, il allait se le manger sinon. Fallait vite mettre le plus de distance entre ce mec grincheux dont il était raide dingue et sa personne. Il se leva très rapidement et se mit à courir avec Derek qu'il le poursuivait. Courir complément à poil le matin de noël, rien de tel pour commencer une bonne journée. Ils avaient l'air complètement fous mais s'en fichaient éperdument car ils étaient enfin heureux... tous les deux....ensemble.

Cette année, la fête de noël avait été plus que réussie. Ah ça, ils s'en souviendraient tous les deux et bien sûr quelques jours après Stiles eut le plaisir de conduire le bijoux de Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ben..... je ne sais pas quoi dire en fait. Sinon que c'est votre moment, la tite rw c'est juste en-dessous, vous n'êtes pas obligés mais ça fait plaisir. 
> 
> A bientôt.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Je vous avait prévenu, c'est tout guimauve. C'est ma première fic, suis pardonnée ?


End file.
